La Hija de Yveltal
by Yuzuki Usagi
Summary: Serena siempre fue una chica amable,tierna y divertida ,siempre que ay problemas ,ella ayuda sin importar que le pase a ella ,pero los chicos nunca pensaron que fuera la hija de yveltal ,el pokemon de la destrucción y muerte, el pokemon que casi mata a pikachu,como hará serena para decirles que es su hija.
1. la leyenda de la hija de la luna

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfiction no se mucho pero hare lo que pueda,como dice el titulo la hija de yveltal pues ami me encanta mucho que serena sea fusionada con los poekmon raro si pero me encanta ademas siendo hija del pokemon de la destrusion bueno sinms que decir comensemos**

 **. la leyenda de la hija de la luna.**

Nuestros heroes estan muy preocupados por su amiga serena ella esta canviada cuando la premonision de astrid la lider del gimnasio de ciudad fluxus que personas querian a kalos ponerlas en peligro serena se sentia muy nervioza y astrid al decir que algo mas peligroso que esas personas hiso que serena se pusiera mas asustada pero astrid no savia nada del peligro o el causante y conoser a puni-chan serena se haresga mucho por el ,pero el que mas esta preocupado es ash pues el nunca la vio asi .

clemont porque serena se esta comportando asi-dijo la pequeña bonni muy preocupada por su amiga

no lo se bonni pero no es algo bueno -le respondio clemont tanvien preocupado

ire hablar con ella -dijo ash y ve para dende esta serena en un bosque serca del centro pokemon cuando llega ve que serena esta dormida vajo un arbol serca de una laguna

serena ere muy hermosa esta cuando duermes -dijo ash viendo como serena dormia hasique espero que se despertara pero loque consigio fue que el sueño lo dominase ,estuvo asi esta la noche serena fue la que se desperto primero cuando desperto vio a ash asu lado durmiendo serena no lo queria despertar pero lo iso

ash,ash despierta que es de noche-dijo serena moviendolo para despertarlo pero no se despertava asique lo beso en la mejilla pero loque serena nosavi era que ash si estava despierto cuando lo movio pero no le iso caso cuando lo beso se iso el loco ise desperto

buenos dias serena -dijo ash sin darse cuenta que era de noche

buenos dias,jajajajaaja si es de noche ash -dijo serena riendo

que,ah tienes razon jajajaja -dijo ash tanvien riendo -bueno vamos serena ,serena estas bien -dijo ash cuando ve que serena mira a la luna llena

si estoy bien solo que no veia la luna asi desde ase mucho tiempo-dijo serena mirando la luna que en sus ojos se reflegava el brillo de la luna

serena -dijo ash mirandola muy idiotisado por ver asu amiga asi

ash te puedo contar una leyenda -dijo serena

claro serena si tu quieres -dijo ash muy felis pero si felicidad no dura porque ve a serena muy seria

pues esta leyenda se llama la hija de la luna -dijo serena revelando el nombre de la leyenda pero en vez de contar la historia como cuento la cuenta cantando-tonto el que no entienda ,cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuro a la luna esta el amanecer llorando, pedia al llegar al dia desposar un cale ,tendras atu hombre piel morena , desde el cielo hablo la luna llena ,pero a cambio quiero la hija primera que le engendres a el , quien a su hija inmola para no estar sola poco le iba a querer ,luna quiere ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer ,dime luna de plata que pretender aser con una niña de piel ,hija de la luna-decia serena cantando muy bello ash quedo muy impresionado porque nunca escucho una voz asi

serena sique cantas muy bello -dijo ash en su mente

de padre canela nacio una niña blanca como el lomo de un armiño ,con los ojos celestes en vez de aceituna ,niña albina de luna ,maldita su estampa ,esta hija es un payo y yo no me lo callo, luna quiere ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer ,dime luna de plata que pretendes aser con una niña de piel,hija de la luna-desia serena cantando asi de bello cosa que agien invidiaria pero ash esta loco loco por ella

serena-dijo ash en su mente

gitano al creerse deshonrado se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano de quien es la hija me has engañado fijo y de muerte la hirio ,luego se hizo al monte con la niña en brazos y alli le abandono,luna quiere ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer ,dime luna de plata que pretendes aser con una niña de piel-dijo serena pera esta vez lo dice con un tono un poco vajo- en las noches que haya luna llena sere porque la niña este de buenas y si la niña llore menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna ,y si la niña llora menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna-dijo serena con voz bella cave deicr que ash esta idiotisado por eso

serena no sabia que cantabas tan bello -dijo ash muy sonrojado mirando a serena a los ojos que reflegavan el brillo de la luna

bueno grasias pues siempre e cantado pero nadie lo save porque los canto a los pokemon -dijo serena sonrojada

entiendo eso es muy dulce de ti parte serena ,pero porque me cantastes ami -pregunto ash

pues tengo mucha confiansa en ti ash-dijo serena aun roja

ah a pues serena grasias por confiar en mi-dijo ash un poco rojo -bueno vamonos porque cleont y bonni no estan esperando

si bonni deve deestar muy preocupada -dijo serena

si es verdad horita va y me mata jajajajaja-dio ash riendo

si como no jajajajajaja -dijo serena al igual que ash

bien vamonos dijo ash pero fue detenido por serena

ash este leyenda nadien la save porque es una leyenda ocultal -dijo serena y ash no dudo ni un minuto en decir algo

si es asi no le dire a nadien serena te la prometo ,bueno vamonos -dijo ash y se leventa y ayuda a serena a levantarse y su fueron al centro pokemon ,cuando llegaron clemont y bonni les preguntaron porque se tardaren les contaron todos esecto algunas casas que ustedes asaven ,todos comieron y se fueron a dormir pero serena no esta en su cama parese que algo le melesta

como les dijo que soy su hija no se los puedo ocultal mas -dijo serena muy frustrada mirando la luna llena en eso aparese una umbreon con un collar de una luna media muy lindo el collar

umbre umbreon {esta bien serena}-dijo la umbreon de serena

si etoy bien umbreon solo pansaba en eso -dijo serena mirandola

umbre umbren umbreon umbreon {sabes que no lo puedes ocultal serena}-dijo la umbreon

si lo se umbreon ven vamos a dormir -dijo serena y se fueron a dormir las dos en la misma cama -buenas noches umbreon -dijo serena asu umbreon

umbre umbren umbreon{buenas nuches serena} dijo umbreon y se quedo dormida

selos tengo que decir pero aun no -dijo serena mirando un collar que tenia puesto de zorua y poochyena y una luna con sus colores de los pokemon mensionados y la luna era llena y su color era gris con blanco antes de quedarse dormida **{ el collar siempre le tiene puesto solo que lo oculta de vajo de su vestimenta}**

Que es lo que tiene que decir serena a los chicos

porque serena le tiene mas confiansa a ash

porque serena tiene ese collar

porque serena le dijo a ash sobre le leyenda de la hija de la luna

porque la umbreon de serena tiene un collar de luna media

pues eso se repondera en el capitulo 2

 **que les paresio bueno es un poco corto pero ise, la cansion de la hija de luna es mas vien hijo de la luna pero si es una niña hasique canvie la cansion un poco vusquenla si quieren , tengo mucho que decir asique nos vemos en el capitulo 2**


	2. perdidos en el bosque de las sombras

**Hola a todos ,le quiere agradecer a mi amigo redDelphox por lo que me dijo ,y bueno como les prometo el cap 2 ,espero que lo disfruten**

 **.perdidos en el bosque de las sombras.**

despues que ash escuche la leyenda de la hija de la luna ,por parte de serena ,los chicos estan en un bosque algo raro, serena esta tranquila lo que a ash clemont y bonni les parese muy raro en ella ,porque serena nunca fue tranquila con las cosas que son tenebrosas.

aah estoy cansada y esta bosque me da miedo -dijo la pequeña bonni cansada y asustada.

lo mismo dijo alpareser nos perdimos-dijo clemont al igual que su hermana.

chicos ven lo que yo veo -dijo ash muy asustado ,pues aparesio niebla y se iso de noche.

chicos ,chicos calma ay que -dijo serena pero fue interumpida por bonni.

como que calma serena ,si estamos perdidos, y tu estas muy tranquila cosa que me asusta mas porque tu no eres asi,dijo bonni molesta con serena, pero serena sige calmada.

bonni escucha ,calma primero aique estar juntos para no separarnos-dijo serena con calma ,cosa que calmo a bonni,-bien haora nesesito tu ayuda -dijo serena y saco dos pokebolas , y de ellas sale una umbreon y una espeon.

umbre umbreon {dija serena}-dijo la umbreon ,claro que nadien la entinde.

espi espeon {dija serena}-dijo la espeon de serena ,que tiene un collar el mismo que tiene la umbreon ,pero diferente ,el collar tiene un sol.

umbreon usa destello -dijo serena ,y umbreon ase caso y sus anillos enpesaron a brillar-y tu espen tanvien -dijo serena a espeon, ase lo mismo solo que en vez de umbreon que esa su anillo de la frente ,usa su gema

gran idea serena ,haser que umbreon y espeon usen destello hasi podremos ver-dijo clemont muy alegre

los chicos se fueron con luz ,pero se separaron ,porque avia dos caminos ,clemont se fue con bonni con pikachu dedenne puni-chan con espeon ,ash y serena con umbreon.

serena cuanto hemos caminado-dijo ash muy cansado.

pues no se pero ,dijo que mucho -dijo serena ,que ni estava cansada ,cosa que ash noto.

serena estas bien ,pues no estas cansada-dijo ash preocupado.

si estoy bien ash-dijo serena.

bien ,eh espera no puedo ver nada-dijo ash que no veia nada ,pues la niebla se iso mas visible ,iso que umbreon sea incapas de ver.

umbreon regresa -dijo serena regresando a umbreon asu pokebola.

serena dame tu mano asi no nos vamos separar-dijo ash estendiendole la mano ,serena la hagaro.

pasaron hora ,y nada ash y serena estavan muy perdidos, ash se sento en el piso pues estava muy cansado.

aaaah,estoy muy cansado serena podemos descansar-dijo ash sentado en el suelo.

si esta bien ash -dijo serena.

bien,aah -dijo ash super cansado.

ash ire a ver por ai,esperame haqui -dijo serena y se fue para donde estaban unos arboles.

esta bien serena -dijo ash viendo como se iva serena

bien tengo que ayudar en esto-dijo serena lla legos ,pero de pronto un ruidose se enpeso a ecuchas.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh -el ruido ere muy tenebroso cosa que eso que serena se alarmara.

creo que no sera facil -dijo serena.

serena ,serena en donde estas -gritava ash muy preocupado por su amiga,pero en ese instante ve una sombra roja y la sige.

ay esa sombra meda miedo ,pero porque la sigo-se pregunto ash en ese intante ve muchas sombras que lo asustaron mucho portodos losdos hasta que.

ASH-dos personas gritaron cuando los ve vien ve que son clemont y bonni pikachu y los demas.

chicos ,que alegria que esten bien -dijo ash muy felis y pikachu salta a el.

si nosotron tanvien ,espera y serena -dijo clemont al notar que no esta serena.

pues eso no lo se ,serena se perdio-dijo ash muy preocupado.

vamos a buscarla -dijo clemont, pero ven una sombra que les hase señales para que la sigan.

miren quiere que la sigamos-dijo bonni.

si ,pero porque-dijo clemont.

no lo se, pero sigamola -dijo ash y todos sigieron la sombra ,al notar que la sombra se fue, los dego muy sorprendidos

que, la sombra se fue y nos dejo,que mala -dijo bonni pero ve que puni-chan salta de la bolsa.

espera ,puni-chan a donde vas-dijo clemont sigiendolo ,el ver que puni-chan para se quedan boqui-aviertos ,pues vieron al centro pokemon y casas ,por lo que salieron del bosque.

chicos,es al centro pokemon ,siii lo logramos -dijo muy felis bonni.

si ,pero como-dijo clemont todavia muy impresionado.

la sombra,chicos fue la sombra quien nos ayudo-dijo ash muy felis por que la sombra no los engaño.

y ni fue la unica que los ayudo-dijo una voz cuando voltiaran vieron a.

serena que alegria-dijo ash y fue a abrazarla,al darse cuentan se separo muy rojo.

no te preocupes ash estoy bien -dijo serena muy roja.

espi espe espeon{estas bien serena}-dijo espeon y salta hasia serena.

hola espeon ,tranquila estoy bien-dijo serena.

que bien serena -dijo bonni

bueno vamos al centro pokemon para descansar -dijo clemont y todos se fueron al centro pokemon,despues que todos comieron se fueron a dormir ,pero serena se quedo al bolde de la cama.

ah,como les dijo esto ,es mas dificil de lo que parese-dijo serena viendo su collar ,luego se acosto en su cama-les los dire pero aun no, por haora tendre pareser comos si nda me esta pasando -dijo serena y se quedo dormida .

como serena supo donde estaban los chiocs,y como llego.

porque la sombra ayudo a los chicos.

porque algunas sombras aparesieron.

 **Bueno haqui esta el cap 2,ise lo que puede intentare megorar todo cuento con su apoyo, porque eso me motiva mas, no tengo mucho que decir nos vemos en el cap 3 ,nos vemos**


	3. La laguna de la ninfia oscura

**Hola a todos, haqui esta el cap 3 ,talvez muy rapido pero un amigo mio me dio una idea cosa que no pudo evitar que lo haga, bueno le quiero agradeser a RedDelphox porque me esta ayudando ,bueno sin mas que decir el cap 3 espero que lo disfruten.**

 **.La laguna de la ninfia oscura.**

Nuestros heroes estas descansado despues de lo que paso en el bosque,estan en una laguna muy bella clara mente en el agua,bonni jugando con dedenne pikachu y puni-chan en la laguna,clemont pues asiendo sus inventos,y ash esta a la orilla de la laguna pero ve que serena esta junto asus mochilas y va dende ella.

serena estas bien -dijo ash cuando llego,pero asusto a serena.

aaah ,ash me asustaste,si estoy bien solo buscaba la pokebolas de vaporeon-dijo serena que buscaba la pokebola de su pokemon.

te ayudo-dijo ash ayudando a serena cuando ven la pokebola, ambos la intentan agarar pero se tocan las manos, y hasen que se sonrojen - lo siento serena ,primero las damas-dijo ash muy rojo y pasando su mano por la caveza.

esta bien -dijo serena mucho mas roja que ash-vaperon sal-dijo serena ,y sale un vaperon ,con un collar como de los de espeon y umbreon ,solo que tiene una perla.

vapore vapo vaporeon{que hago serena}-dijo la vaporeon ,pero nadien la entiende ,claro serena si.

vaporeon que tal si asemos una carrera al agua-dijo serena muy animada

vapore{claro}-dijo vaporeon.

tu tanbien ash-dijo serena a ash ,el tanvien se puso a correr al agua, al lledar los tres se lansaron al agua -genial -dijo serena cuando llego.

si lo mismo dijo yo-dijo ash muy animado tanvien.

vapore vapore vaporen vaporeon{estoy deacuerdo con ustedes chicos}-dijo vaporeon muy alegre.

vaporeon una carrera asia a vajo del agua-dijo serena

vapore vaporeon {claro serena}-dijo vaporeon , las dos se sumergieron ,cuando volvieron algo las esperava.

chicos se tienen que ir de haqui-dijo un chico.

pero porque -dijo bonni muy confundida.

pues haqui avita una ninfia que es mala -dijo al señor.

perdon,pero quien eres-dijo clemont

disculpenme, me llamo tred -dijo el chicos. **{lo siento pero no soy buena con los nombres}**

hola me llamo bonni ,y estos son dedenne y puni-chan y el es mi hermano -dijo bonni presentando asus amigitos y selañando a clemont .

hola soy clemont -dijo clemont presenttandose.

soy ash y el es mi conpañero pikachu -dijo ash presentandose y a pikachu.

pika{hola}-dijo pikachu.

hola soy serena y ella es vaporeon -dijo serena y presentando a vaporeon.

vapore vapo {mucho gusto}dijo vaporeon.

mucho gusto en conoserlos ,pero tienen que salir de aqui antes que la ninfia los atrape -dijo tred.

porque que pasa con ella -dijo clemont muy curioso.

pues la ninfia es mala cada persona o pokemon que entra a la laguna le la lleva y nadien los velve a ver -dijo tred.

que miedo -dijo bonni asustada.

bueno chicos ash y fueron a recoger sus cosas, aun en treges de baño -listos vamonos-dijo ash pero ven un tentaulo que sale del agua.

aaaaaaah ,clemont -grito bonni muy asustada y abraza a clemont.

que es eso -grito ash muy asustado.

es la ninfia -grito tred asustado tanvien.

en eso el tentaculo agara a serena.

AAAAAAAAAAH,CHICOS-grito serena ,pero no paresia asustada.

SERENAAAAAAA-gritaron todos ,y el tentaculo se la arestro para el agua ,vaporeon se lanso al agua persigiendolo.

vaporeon donde estas-dijo clemont.

ay serena vaporeon-dijo bonni asustada.

chicos vengan vamos a persegirla ,vamos a mi casa-dijo tred y todos lo sigieron ,despues se pusieron unos trajes de busear ,se fueron otra vez a la laguna y entraron al agua claro que bonni no es muy peligroso.

chicos esten alerta -dijo tred ,pero vieron alo y lo sigieron ,cunado ven era.

VAPOREON-gritaron los tres chicos.

vapore vaporeon{vangan serena}dijo preocupada.

chicos sigamola save donde esta serena-dijo ash.

todos sigieron a vaporeon ,cuando llegaron a una cueva vieron a serena sentada no paresia asustada.

SERENA-gritaron todos ,ivan a ir donde ella pero serena los detuvo.

chicos no deven de estar aqui-dijo serena.

serena no te degaremos -dijo ash.

pero la ninfia -trato de decir serena pero fue interunpida.

no me inporta la ninfia serena no tedegare -dijo ash muy desidido.

bueno si es asi me tienen que ayudar en algo-dijo serena ,todos estavan confundido ,esecto vaporeon.

que cosa serena -pregunto tredbueno no ami sino a la ninfia -dijo serena muy calmada.

QUEEEE, LA NINFIA -gritaron todos,esecto vaporeon claro.

si veran la ninfia no es lo que dicen-dijo serena confundiendo a los chicos.

bueno que es ella -dijo tred muy confundido.

bueno ella es una milotic -dijo serena muy calmada.

QUEEE , ES UNA MILOTIC -grita muy sorprendidos.

si ella queire ayuda ,y lo que ustedes creen que eya se llava a las personas o pokemon no es cierto cada vez que ella les quiere pedir ayuda salen corendo y se van de la ciudad-dijo serena.

oh,ya veo en donde esta ella -dijo tred .

aqui ,milotic sal -dijo serna y aparese una milotic shiny.

en una milotic shiny genial -dijo ash muy inpresioado.

y bien,para que nesesita nuestra ayuda-dijo clemont

pues su familia esta en peligro-dijo serena mostrando lo que pasava ,eran cazadores furtivos.

y que esperamos andando-dijo ash y todos se fueron a salvar a la familia de la milotic, cuando llegaron vieron a muchos hombres con unos milotic engaulados.

muy bien chicos llevenseos -dijo uno de los hombres.

si señor-dijieron todos los demas.

alto ai -dijieron los chicos.

no degaremos que se los lleven-dijo clemont.

es verdad -dijo tred.

vamos pikachu -dijo ash y pikachu se puso en posision de batalla.

tu tanvien vaporeon -dijo serena a vaporeon.

todos los demas tanvien,clemont y tred fueron a liberar a los milotic.

 **{cancion que esta sonado ,rise}**

vaporeon usa rayo de hielo -dijo serena

pikachu usa atractrueno -dijo ash

los dos ataques se convinaron y fue una fusionaron rayo de hielo y atractrueno ,lo llamo rayo de hielo electrico,y golpiaron asus oponentes ,degandolos con cara de muertos.

jefe ,tenemos problemas-dijo uno de los chicos

sera megor que nos retiremos -dijo su jefe ,pero vieron a los milotic los cuales se enrollaron en los cuerpos de los malos ,cuando llego la oficial los encero.

 **{la musica lla no suena}**

bien chicos-dijo serena

si,y lo siento milotic por aver dudado de ti -dijo tred muy apenado ,y la milotix lo acarisia con su cola.

milotic te perdona -dijo serena pero ven que la milotic es atrapada con algo que la ensiera.

pero que-dijo ash en esio aparese un globo.

preparense para los problemas -enpesaren el lema fastidioso XD.

EQUIPO ROCKT **{como se escriva XD}** sueltenla -dijo dijieron todos.

eso gamas asta que nos den a pikachu-dijo el gato parlante **{no se como se escrive bien su nombre}** pero en eso una luz roja mas bien un ataque, que fue usado de los ojos libera a milotix ,milotic usa rayo de hielo y los demas otros ataque.

pikachu atractueno -dijo ash.

vaporeon rayo de hielo -dijo serena, todos juntos mandaron avolar al equipo rokct.

EL EQUIPO ROCKT ASIDO VENSIDO OTRA VEZ -gritaron a coro.

bueno ya que todo esta bien que tal si vamos a la laguna -dijo tred.

SIIII -gritaron todos, se fueron a buscar a bonni y su fueron a la laguna ,cundo llegaron todo fue diversion esta que.

chicos ,chicos miren estas fotos que tome -dijo tred ,todos miraron las fotos y vieron la primera y lo que vieron fue una cola de sirena o ninfia color roja y negra ,la otra era que una parte del agua se puso roja y fue lavantada ,y la otra era una chica volando ,mas bien una sombra que con sus ojos lanso rayos de color azul celeste .

genial ,pero deverias destruirlas -dijo serena y todos se impresionaron claro que los pokemon milotic y vaporeon no.

que, porque serena -dijo bonni.

porque si algien las ve esto se prondrian a buscar eso -dijo serena y todos asintieron -bien sal braixen -dijo serena lansado una pokebola que salio su braixen -braixen porfavor quema esas fotos -dijo serena y braixen las quemo.

bien vamos al crentro pokemon -dijo clemont y todos se fueron al centro pokemon ,claro que tred no el tiene su casa,todos llegaron se despidieron ,comieron y se fueron a dormir ,pero serena no.

eso estuvo muy serca espero que no se den de cuenta ,tengo que tener mas cuidado la prosima vez-dijo serena mirando su collar y se quedo dormida.

porque un ataque que no fue de los pokemon libero a la milotic shiny.

porque aparesieron la cola de sirena o ninfia la sombra volando y lansado un rayo de color azul celeste y porque el agua en un punto se puso de color rojo y fue lavantada.

porque serena quemo las fotos

 **Bueno ise lo que pude ,para mi fue un poco largo pero fue mi mente que se lo imagino ,el que save las preguntas las dice claro si quieren ,anque lla se todas las preguntas ,bueno nos vemos en el cap 4.**


	4. El fuego oscuro del pueblo fire

**Hola a todos, aqui esta el cap 4 mi rapido no ,si porque un amigo me dio una idea no tengo mucho que decir asique comensemos.**

 **.El fuego oscuro del pueblo fire.**

Nuestros heroes estan en pueblo fire,tranquilos y la luna reina pero su tranquilidad no durara mucho tiempo ,despues de lo que han vivido en el bosque de las sombras y la laguna de la ninfia oscura , no estan tranquilos,en especial serena.

hola enfermara joy ,puede revisar a nuestros pokemon-dijo ash saludando a la enfermera joy.

hola ,claro sera un plaser-dijo joy ,y se llevo a los pokemon.

serena podemos jugar esta que la enfermera joy traiga a los pokemon si -dijo bonni que queria jugar con serena.

claro bonni -dijo serena y las dos se fueron a jugar.

serena si que es muy amable y tierna con todos -dijo ash,quien miraba a serena.

si es cierto ,pero algo no esta bien -dijo clemon con tono serio ,y ash se pone confundido y preocupado por eso.

porque dices eso clemont -dijo ash confundido como siempre.

pues serena esta algo rara ultima mente-dijo clemont preocupado.

si es verdad, pero porque-dijo ash.

no lo se, pero no es algo bueno -dijo clemont serio.

chicos sus pokemon estas muy bien -dijo joy entregandoles sus pokemon ,y claro tambien a puni-chan.

grasias enfermera joy -dijieron los dos y se fueron a darles a puni-han dedenne y los pokemon de serena a las chicas.

bonni aqui estan puni-chan y dedenne-dijo clemon dendeles a dedenne y puni-chan.

que bien ,como estan chicos -dijo bonni.

dede dedenne {bien bonni} -dijo el pequeño dedenne ,pero nadien le entiende,solo serena.

aaar aaa{bien bonni}-dijo puni-chan **{no se como ase puni-chan }**.

serena aqui estan tus pokemon -dijo ash entregandole las pokebolas de sus pokemon.

grasias ash-dijo serena ,y en eso se buele algo.

que es ese olor-dijo bonni ,y suena una alarma que es de insendios.

chicos salgan de aqui ,para ver que susede -dijo joy todos salieron pero los chicos no ,ellos querian ayudar.

chicos salgan -dijo joy.

no queremos ayudar-dijo ash

pika pi pikachu {asi es ash} - dijo pikachu . en eso sale fuego.

aaaa clemont -dijo bonni asustada.

tranquila ,todo estara bien-dijo clemont abrazandola.

sal a hora frogadier -dijo ash y lanso una pokebola y salio su frogadier.

fro froga frogadier {que pasa ash} -dijo frogadier.

frogadier usa burbujas y apaga el fuego -ordeno ash ,frogadier usa su ataque pero el fuego sige-rayos -dijo ash.

sal vaporeon -dijo serena ,y sale su vaporeon -vaporeon usa chorro de agua -ordena serena ,vaporeon uso su ataque pero aun el fuego sige.

serena que tal si comvinamos ataque para que podamos extinguir el fuego -dijo ash.

claro ash .vaporeon usa chorro de agua -dijo serena.

frogadier usa burbujas -dijo ash ,ambos ataques isieron que el fuego desaparesiera.

bien haora saver porque se ocasiono el fuego-dijo joy.

bien ,yo llevare a bonni a dormir -dijo clemont ,que traia a bonni cansada por todo.

bien nosotros veremos porque el fuego aparesio de la nada -dijo ash quien se fue con pikachu frogadier serena y vaporeon,llegaron a in lugar fuera del centro pokemon vieron unos pokemon de tipos fuego que los ivan a ataquar pero serena los detiene.

calma, no somos sus enemigos -dijo serena calmandolos,uno de los pokemon se aseco a serena que era un flareon shiny.

flare flare flareon flareo {quien eres tu y ellos}-dijo el flareon shiny.

me llamo serena ,y ellos son mi amigos -dijo serena.

soy ash, este es mi compañero pikachu y el es frogadier -dijo ash presentando asus pokemon.

y ella es vaporeon -dijo serena presentando a vaporeon.

vapore vapore vaporeon {mucho gusto flareon} -dijo vaporeon .

ustedes fueron los que causaron el insendio -dijo ash ,los pokemon les degaron con la caveza.

sino fueron ustedes quien fue -dijo serena, los pokemon les indicaron que los siguieran ,ash y serena lo isieron buardaron sus pokemon y se fueron ,pero en un punto los chicos no veian nada.

ah ,esta muy oscuro no puedo ver -dijo ash

es cierto bueno salgan -dijo serena que saco una flareon y su braixen ,la flareon tenia un collar iguales a los de vaporeon umbreon y espeon ,pero todos diferentes el de flareon tenia una flama -chicas pueden alunbrarnos -dijo serena ,las dos pokemon tipo fuego ovedesieron braixen uso su rama y flareon iso unallama en su boca ,los chicos llegaron a un templo muy antiguo entraron y vieron unos pokemon que eran de tipo fuego tanvien pero lusian malos.

ellos son los que causaron el fuego no -dijo serena los pokemon asintieron.

tenemos que detenerlos serena ,lista -dijo ash

lista-dijo serena ,los pokemon se ivan a ir pero los detuvieron.

alto -dijieron los dos, los pokemon boltieron y se molestaron.

no degaremos que lastimen a nadien -dijo ash ,los pokemon solo se pusieron en posision de batalla,solo eran cuatro pokemon contra tres -parese que sera del modo dificil ,bien pikachu listo amigo -dijo ash ,pikachu salto de su hombro y su puso en posision de batalla.

bien braixen ,flareon listas -dijo serena ,ellas asintieron -bien usen lanzallamas -ordeno serena.

pikachu actratrueno -ordeno ash, los pokemon usaron bola sombra tacleada ,arañaso ,todo tipo de movimientos ,los pokemon de ash y serena estavan muy deviles porque resivieron muchos golpes **{y como no estar devil si son cuatro contra tres no se vale}** pero los pokemon que estaban con ash y serena se unieron a la batalla ,lansaron todo tipo de ataques pero como los otros eran muy tranposos les ganaron,la braixen y flareon de serena furiosas se levantaron y aparesieron llamas al rededor de ellas ,aprendieron nitrocarga o carga de fuego **{como quieran que le llame}** serena estaba sorprendida ,pues numca penso que dos pokemon aprendieran los mismos ataques al mismo tiempo.

 **{suena una cancion ,not goona die}**

braixen y flareon usaron sus ataques ,dieron en el blanco ,devilitando a los cuatros **{claro que sigieron de un lado a otro }** que les dio la victoria.

chicas eso fue asombroso -dijo serena.

si que lo fue-dijo ash.

tenemos que llevar a estos pokemon al centro pokemon -dijo serena , se ivan al centro pokemon con eridos y claro tanvien los malos ,pero algo les detubo y fue al pokemon lider que les laso lanzallamas irio mucho a braixen y flareon ,serena se enfado mucho que le quiso golpeal ,cuando el pokemon quiso aserles daño tambien ,fue detenido por un lanzallamas morado,ash estaba muy preocupado por serena y los pokemon que no vio de donde salio la lanzallama.

de donde salio serena -dijo ash mirando a serena.

no se-dijo serena para despues irse con sus pokemon eridos -chicas estan bien -dijo muy preocupada ,las pokemon asintieron.

salgamos de aqui con todos -dijo ash

pero ash , estoy pokemon son mas grades -dijo serena -llase salgan umbreon y espeon -dijo serena y salieron las pokemon -usen fuerza psiquica -dijo serena ,y las pokemon vieron a los que tenian que usar fuerza psiquica ,los pokemon malos que eran un charizard ,charmaleon charmander y un typhlosion,y los buenos que eran un flareon shiny ,un quilava ,y un pyroar hembra,usaron fuerza psiquica ,y salieron de ai despues fueron llevados al centro pokemon los curaron ,se despidieron ,los pokemon malos su feron con los buenos ,los chicos comieron y se fueron a dormir ,todos tan tranquilos pero serena caso especial.

esto esta enpeorando cada vez mas ,pero es bueno que todos esten bien -dijo serena mirando su collar -solo tengo que tomer valor y decirles -dijo esta vez mirando la luna y de quedo dormida.

quien fue el responsable verdadero del que iso el fuego en el centr pokemon.

porque los pokemon malos ataquaron a los chicos.

porque aparesio un lanzallamas color morado ,salvando a los chicos.

 **Bueno ese fue el cap 4 ,les gusto pero aun me falta aserlos bien,no tengo mucho que decir nos vemos en el cap 5 adios.**


	5. El bosque de la serpiente sombra

**Hola a todos, aqui esta es cap 5 no entiendo porque no se dan de cuenta de los detalles que estan a plena vista,en el capitulo 4 puse unas preguntas y tal vez son dificiles pero son faciles y no lo dijo porque yo si se las respuestas solo los dijo que mas pendientes con la historia,bueno sin mas que decir veamos que pasa en el cap 4.**

 **.El bosque de la serpiente sombra.**

Nuestros heroes estan en un camino tranquilos, pero su tranquilidad no durara mucho.

serena cuanto falta para llegar -dijo una cansada bonni.

no se ,degame ver -dijo serena y busca en sus bolsillos su guia viajes y la ve -aun falta mucho bonni -dijo serena.

aaaaaaay podemos decansar un rato -dijo bonni

si chicos el camino es muy largo -dijo un muy cansado clemont.

si estoy muy cansado -dijo ash muy cansado ,pero nota que serena ni esta cansada-serena esas bien no estas ni un poquito cansada eso es muy raro en ti -dijo ash preocupado.

estoy bien tranquilo -dijo serena ,y todos se pararon a medio camino descansaron un rato para luego seguir caminando.

este bosque me da miedo -dijo bonni que ve alrededor solo ve el bosque que parese muy aterrador.

si es cierto -dijo clemont asiendo lo mismo que su hermana.

pero porque se ve muy aterrador,no emos visto algo fuera de lo comun -dijo ash.

pika pika {muy cierto} -dijo pikachu.

serena -dijo bonni a serena que estava muy tranquila con todo.

si que pasa bonni -dijo serena.

que te pasa no estas asustada -dijo bonni.

porque estaria asustada -dijo serena.

pues tu siempre te asustas con cosas asi ,y estas tranquila -dijo bonni.

es cierto estas muy canviada serena ,eso nos asustada todo esta bien -dijo clemont preocupado.

esa no eres tu serena, me preocupo mucho por ti -dijo ash muy preocupada por serena.

estoy bien -dijo serena.

eso no es cierto serena tu no eres asi,que pasa -dijo bonni muy preocupada.

no pasa nada estoy bien-dijo serena ,pero aparese una serpiente ,bueno una sombra con la forma de una serpiente color negra,y racta a serena -CHICOSSSSSSSSSS -grito serena ,pero no de terror.

SERENAAAAAAAAA -gritaron todos.

pikachu esa atratrueno -dijo ash y uso su ataque pero no le doi a la serpiente y esta solto a serena.

SERENAAAAA -gritaron todos.

serena estas bien ,dijo ash muy asustado.

si estoy bien solo -no pueo terminar porque se desmayo.

serena despierta -dijo ash muy asustado.

esta bien solo se desmayo,tengo algo para curarla-dijo clemont,pasaron unas horas y serena no despertava se iso de noche ,pusieron a serena en la tienda de bonni que las dos compartian,bonni se durmio en la tienda de los chicos con clemont ,ash se quedo con serena que comensava a despertar.

aaaay mi caveza -dijo serena mientras se despertava

eh ah serena -dijo ash quien desperto por serena y la abraza ,esto puso a serena como un tomate,ash se dio de cuenta de lo que iso se separo sonrojado.

estoy bien ash ,ash estuviste con migo toda la noche-dijo serena aun roja y sorprendida.

eto si serena -dijo ash consu tipico verviosismo rascandose la naris.

grasia ash por preocuparte por mi -dijo serena aun roja.

denada serena simpre me preocupas mucho -dijo ash mucho mas nervioso -serena sabes que paso no -dijo ash muy preocupado por si lo sabe.

si ash una serpiente sombra me ataco ,pero estoy bien -dijo serena ,y despues los dos salieron de la tienda y les dijeron asus amigos que serena estaba bien.

sal leafeon -dio serena.

leafe leafe leafeon {que pasa serena} -dijo leafeon que tenia un collar tambien pero diferente como los otros ,este era una flor.

leafeon nesesito que nos ayudes a encontrar a la serpiente sombra -dijo clemont a la leafeon de serena,pero en eso aparese la serpiente sombra que intenta secuestra a serena,pero leafeon se lo impide.

sal sylveon -dijo serena y salio una sylveon con un collar diferente este tenia unas alas de hada.

syl sylveon {si serena} -dijo sylveon.

sylveon leafeon usen canto de hada -dijo serena y las dos pokemon usaron canto de hada ,la serpiente poco se desmaya vio a serena y se fue .los chicos estaban muy confundidos pero aliviados,todos se fueron a dormir pero serena no podia.

aaaaah se los tengo que decir sino estaran en peligro -dijo serena mirando su collar -solo tengo poco tiempo para decirles -dijo serena y se quedo dormida.

porque la serpiente intento ractar a serena.

porque la serpiente era una sombra.

porque serena no paresia asustada cuando la serpiente la ataco.

porque serena se desmayo.

 **Bueno ese fue el cap 5, si es muy corto pero bueno ise lo que pude espero que tengan las repuestas porque son muy inportantes en la historia pero despues lo sabran,sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	6. El gato electrico de pueblo electris

**Hola a todos bueno les traigo el cap 6,alguien me dijo que si serena estara en su forma hibrida pues si pero no la mostrare por ahora ,bueno sin mas que decir veamos que pasa en este cap.**

 **El gato electrico de pueblo electri** **s.**

Nuestrs heroes estam en un pueblo llamado, pueblo electret por lo pokemon tipos electricos los chicos estan en el centro pokemon,pero como saben para los chicos nunca es tranquilidad.

pikachu quedate quieto ,para que te limpie -dijo bonni que intentaba limpiar al pobre de pikachu.

pika pika pi pikachu {pero no quiero bonni}-dijo el pobre de pikachu intentando librarse de bonni.

denne dene dedenne {pobre de pikachu}-dijo dedenne quien veia esto.

bonni no debes de usar fuerza en los pokemon -dijo serena quien miro todo.

pero pikachu no quiere dejar que lo limpie -dijo bonni.

porque no ves que lo lastimas -dijo serena quien le indico que estaba lastimando a pikachu mientras lo limpiaba.

ah lo siento mucho pikachu -dijo bonni al darse cuenta.

pika pika pikachu {no ay proble bonni} -dijo pikachu ,despues de eso limpio a dedenne y a puni-chan pero despues de eso se fue la luz todos se asustaron pero serena bueno no.

calma veremos que pasa -dijo la enfermara joy.

enfermera queremos ayudar -dijo ash.

muy bien vamos .-dijo joy ,los chicos la siguieron asta en lugar bueno una torre en donde se formaba la luz.

bueno haqui es donde se forma la luz de el pueblo -dijo joy.

bueno puedo reparar la base de energia ,pero nesesito ayuda -dijo clemont.

bueno pueden usar a sus pokemon tipo electricos -dijo joy.

es cierto ,bueno sal luxray -dijo clemont y salio un luxray -luxray nesesito ponerte esto para que me ayudes a generar energia -dijo clemont y su pokemon asintio y le puso una cosa roja en su cola.

tu tanbien dedenne -dijo bonni lo mismo paso con dedenne solo que fueron en sus mejillas.

tu igual pikachu -dijo ash.

salgan chicas -dijo serna y lanso una pokebolas que de ellas salerion una jolteon que tenia un collar diferente a los de umbreon espeon sylveon vaporeon flareon y leafeon ,este era un rayo una pikachu con un vestido **{el vestido de la piakchu coqueta de la pelicula de pikachu} y** una shinx que fue lo mismo con ellas.

bueno me ire al centro pokemon para atender a los pokemon -dijo joy y se fue.

yo me quedo a ayudar a clemont -dijo bonni.

yo muy voy ,porque se fue la luz -dijo serena.

te acompaño serena -dijo ash ,y los dos se fueron a ver porque se fue la luz cuando llegaron a un lugar en donde abia un cable roto.

por eso es que se fue la luz el cable esta roto, serena eh serena -dijo ash al ve que serena no estaba con el eso lo preocupo mucho y regreso con los demas ,les esplico todo y se fueron a ver lo del cable pero ara imposible repararlo.

no puedo repararlo -dijo clemont.

pero de ve de aver una manera -dijo ash en eso vieron a un gato que no se veia bien por que asia niebla al gato bueno la forma de un gato color amarillo que les lanso un cable igual al roto clemont quito el cable roto y puso el que le dio la sombra del gato pero no funsiono en eso el gato lanso un atractrueno el cable y este funsiono grasias a los pokemon tipo alectricos de nuestros heroes y regreso la luz a todo el pueblo.

si regreso a luz si si -dijo la pequeña bonni muy felis y saltando.

y es cierto -dijo clemont

bueno fue gasias a quetzalcat ,grasia quetzalcat eh en donde esta -dijo ash al ver que desaparesio pero escuchan algo.

parese que lo lograron -dijo una voz cuando voltiaron vieron a.

SERENA -grita muy felis ash quien se fue a abrazar a serena esto la puso como un tomate ,ash al separarse estaba muy rojo -lo.. _._ lo siento sere _..._ serena -dijo ash nervioso y rojo.

no ay problema ash -dijo serena los chicos les preguntaron porque no estaba con ash ella les dijoque vio algo se fue a ver que era cuando escucho unos ruidos fue a ver que eren y vio que eran ellos.

a no ay problema serena -dijo ash.

jolte jolteon {cierto serena} -dijo su jolteon.

pika pika pikachu {es verdad serena}- -dij su pikachu.

shinx shin shinx {muy cierto serena -dijo su shinx.

bueno vamonos al centro pokemon -dijo clemont.

si estoy muy cansada -dijo una bonni muy cansada y clemont la carga asta el centro pokemon que les dijieron lo que paso pero una parte no y se fueron a dormir.

esto estan molesto pero tengo que aguantar un poco mas -dijo serena quien miraba su collar para luego mirar a ash y levantarse de su cama y ir a la de ash-pero me conformo que esten bien me basta -dijo serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir,pero no sabia algo ash no estaba dormido cuando le dio el beso pero no la escucho.

porque serena me beso la mejilla -dijo ash muy rojo pero con una sonrisa y se quedo dormido con ese beso.

porque se fue la luz en el pueblo.

porque aparesio la sombra un gato amarillo y ayudo a nuestros heroes y desaparesio.

porque el cable se corto o que lo corto.

porque ash se quedo dormido cuando serena lo beso.

porque ash no estaba dormido aun cuando serena lo beso.

porque serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a ash.

 **Bueno ese fue el cap 6 les gusto, corto pero ise lo que pude sin mas que decirlees nos vemos.**


	7. La zorro lobo aurora de la montaña

**Hola a todos,como saben serena tiene 7 evoluciones de eevee falta la ultima esa la veremos aqui ,sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **.La zorro lobo aurora de la montaña nevada.**

Los chicos estan en una montaña de nieve,que es el hogar de los pokemon tipo hielo,los chicos estan siendo guiados por la glaceon de serena tiene un collar,diferente a los de,umbreon,espeon,sylveon,leafeon,flareon,y jolteon,este tiene un copo de nieve los chicos estan casados por tanto caminar pero como ya saben serena no.

aaah,cuanto falta serena -dijo una cansada bonni a serena.

no se,vamos ver -dijo serena quien esta viendo su guia de viajes para ver si faltaba mucho- si aun falta mucho bonni -dijo serena.

aaaah,estoy cansada -dijo bonni.

si yo tambien -dijo clemont como su hemana.

si chicos yo tambien ,pero no podemos parar viene una ventisca de nieve -dijo ash quien selaño que venia una ventisca,los chicos se apresuraron pero,se separaron en el trayecto,en un punto ash y serena vieron un pokemon que los ataco pikachu y glaceon le hicieron frente pero el pokemon al tener mas ventaja por al frio daño a pikachu y glaceon por protegerlo salio muy lastimada,ash al ver esto intento proteger a serena pero el pokemon lo ataco y lo desmayo iba a atacar a serena pero algo lo hizo retroceder y se fue ,serena vio a su amigo y luego vio asu alrededor para ver algo que no fuera peligroso y que los viera,ahora estan en una cueva,ash estaba despertando.

aah _..._ ay... mi cabeza _..._ ah _..._ SERENAAAAA -grito ash muy asustado sin saber que paso.

ASH -drito serena muy preocupada por el despertar de ash gritando.

serena estas bien,que bien -dijo ash muy aliviado.

estas bien ash -dijo serena muy preocupada.

si estoy bien serena -dijo ash acariciando la mejilla de serena de forma muy tierna ,esto hizo sonrojar a serena.

que bien-dijo serena muy aliviada y roja porque ash la esta acariciando de manera tierna,ash se dio de cuenta de esto y dejo de acariciar a serena muy rojo.

bu _.._ bueno serena... _._ como llegamos aqui -dijo ash muy nervioso.

bueno despues de que te ataco el pokemon tu estabas inconsiente al igual que oikachu y glaceon ,asique busque una cueva y vi esta asique los lleve una por una a la cueva y los atendi -dijo serena,ash estaba una impresionado por esto.

gracias serena por todo estoy bien,gracias a ti -dijo ash muy rojo y a acaricio la mejilla de serena ,luego vine pikachu y glaceon y su momento romantico se acabo **{ay piakchu glaceon porque la prosima que hagan eso los aniquilo}**

pika pi pikachu {que bien ash} -dijo pikachu y glaceon se dieron de cuenta que ash acariciaba a serena-pika pika pi pikachu pi pikacu pika pika pi pikachu {valla valla si que ash no puedes estar legos de serena verdad ash} -dijo pikachu de manera picara y mirado a ash de la misma forma ,ash sabia lo que dijo eso lo sonrojo y lo puso nervioso ,tambien a serena.

pika _..._ pikachu _..._ eso no es cierto -dijo ash muy nervioso y rojo.

bueno hire a ver si la tormenta esta menos fuerte -dijo serena y se fue.

aaaaah,pikachu glaceon porque tenian que hacer eso -dijo ash muy molesto.

pika pi pika pika chu pika pika chupi pikachu {porque si no todo se pondria muy incomodo ash} -dijo pikachu de manera picara otra vez ,ash entendio y no pudo decir nada contra eso porque era verdad,pasaron unas horas y serena no aparesia eso preocupo a ash.

serena no regresa -dijo ash.

glace glaceon {cierto ash} -dijo glaceon

pika pika pi pikachu pika pikachu {no se pero eso no es bueno ash} -dijo pikachu tambien como su entrenador,cuando ash casi salia de la cueva una brisa fria entro en la cueva y una neblina aparecio eso iso que ash no viera bien la entrada de la cueva,en eso aparecio una forma de zorro lobo en la entrada,ash pikachu y glaceon estaban muy impresionados pero no sabian si era buena o mala ,pikachu estaba preparando una descarga cuando la sombra le hizo señales de que la siguieran.

miren pikachu glaceon -dijo ash muy impresionado.

pika pika pikachu pika pikachu {si lo veo, vamos con ella ash} -dijo pikachu,ash entendio pikachu se suvio asu hombro y se fueron con la sombra de forma zorro lobo , en un trayecto no se veia nada.

no puedo ver nada pikachu -dijo ash pikachu.

glace glaceon {yo menos} -dijo glaceon.

pi pikachu pikachu {yo tampoco ash -dijo pikachu ,en eso la sombra iso en el cielo se fiera una aurora mu bella ,la sombra hizo señales de que siguieran la aurora ash pikachu y glaceon la siguieron,cuando ven que la aurora desaparece,se quedaron boqui,abierta porque vieron el centro pokemon y casas ,pero no fue tdo vieron a clemont y a bonni.

ASH PIKACHU GLACEON -gritaron los dos.

amigos que bien -dijo ash muy alegre.

que bien no les paso nada -dijo clemont.

si es verdad,espera -dijo bonni y ash clemont y pikachu la vieron -en donde esta serena -dijo bonni.

bueno no le se -dijo ash muy asustado por su amiga -por cierto como legaron-dijo ash.

bueno cuando nos separamos ,nos perdimos cuando de repente aperesio una sombra con la forma de un ninetales o fennekin y mightyena que nos guio esta cierto punto no veiamos nada hizo una aurora que nos guio esta aqui -esplico clemont.

que parece que los ayudo -dijo una voz de tras de ellos ,cuando voltiaron vieron a.

SERENA -grito ash muy alegre y lo abrazo,cuendo se separo los dos estaban muy rojos.

estoy bien ash -dijo serena muy roja.

GLACEON {SERENA} -grito glaceon muy felis de ver a su entrenadora.

estoy bien glaceon -dijo serena -bueno nos vamos -dijo serena y todos se fueron al centro pokemon ,todos comieron y se fueron a dormir,cierto que serena aun no.

bueno se los dire,pero no aun cuando tenga el valor -dijo serena mirando su collar y luego se fue hacia la cama de ash - prometo protegerlos cueste lo que me cueste -dijo serena para luego darle un beso en la frente de ash y se fue a dormir ,pero no se cdio de cuenta que ash se desperto muy rojo.

serena -dijo ash muy rojo pero sonriendo por el gesto de serena ,se quedo dormido.

porque el pokemon que ataco a ash no le hizo nada a serena.

como serena se llevo a ash y los pokemon a la cueva con el frio.

porque la sombra con forma de ninetales o fennekin y mightyena ayudo alos chicos y porque hizo esa aurora.

como serena llego con los chicos rapido.

porque ash sonrio por el beso de serena.

porque serena le dio ese beso a ash.

 **Bueno ese fue el cap 7,les gusto ,no es como los otros,bueno hice lo que pude ,bueno espero que les aya gustado y espero que esten pendientes con la historia porque ahora si que vienen las sospechas de los chicos ,nos vemos.**


	8. Las sospechas comienzan ahora

**Hola a todos,bueno si el cap muy rapido,pero eso no importa porque cuando tengo una idea no la puedo dejar,como dije el en anterior capitulo los chicos ya comenzaran a sospechar,hoy comiensan las sospechas,bueno comencemos ya.**

 **.Las sospechas comienzan ahora.**

Los chicos estan en un campo,clemont esta preparando la comida,bonni jugando con los pokemon,y ash esta sentado en una roca,se ve que tiene curiosidad por algo,a sique le ve a preguntar a clemont.

clemont no notas que serena esta algo rara -dijo ash.

bueno ahora que me lo preguntas,si -dijo clemont,en eso viene bonni.

estan ablando del comportamiento de serena verdad -dijo bonni y los chicos asintieron -bueno yo tanbien ah notado algo rara -dijo bonni

pero porque,ella nunca es asi -dijo ash muy preocupado,en eso llega serena.

chicos de que tanto hablan -dijo serena.

ah _..._ serena bueno,nos preguntabamos si estabas bien -dijo ash preocupado.

si estoy bien -dijo serena.

eso no es verdad serena,tu no eres asi -dijo bonni.

no pasa nada bonni -dijo serena.

serena si pasa algo,dinos -dijo clemont algo molesto.

que no pasa nada -dijo serena.

serena ,puedes confiar en nosotros,dinos -dijo ash preocupado por serena.

que no pasa nada -dijo serena un poco molesta.

serena nos vas a decir que pasa -dijo muy molesta bonni quien tomo la mano de serena,pero cuando la tomo esta la mano de serena estaba muy fria,serena al darse cuanta de esto empujo a bonni esto somprendio a ash y a clemont ,serena se dio de cuenta y se fue corriendo.

bonni estas bien -dijo clemont preocupado.

si estoy bien,serena porque iso eso -dijo bonni muy asustada.

no se ,pero vamos a ver -dijo clemont en eso se fueron hacia donde serena se habia ido,cuando llegaron vieron a serena llorando.

serena estas bien -dijo ash muy preocupado.

dejenme sola -dijo serena muy molesta pero llorando.

serena perdon por lo de antes -dijo bonni muy preocupada por su amiga quien esta llorando ,bonni tanbien se puso a llorar ,serena se dio de cuenta y al abrazo.

bonni perdon por lo de antes,me puedes perdonar -dijo serena.

si serena,te perdono,eres mi oni-chan -dijo bonni llorando y abrazando a serena ,los chicos regresaron al campamento ,comieron pero algo los detuvo.

PUNI-CHAN -grito bonni,en eso aparesio un globo con la forma de meowth.

jajaja,preparense para los problemas -comenzaron con el aburrido lema.

EQUIPO ROCKET -griton todos.

asi es bobos,ahora nos llevaremos a puni-chan -dijo la chica cabello rosa de nombre jessie.

eso no pasara -dijo serena -salgan umbreon y sylveon -dijo serena y lanzo dos pokebolas,de ellas salieron unbreon y sylveon - umbreon usa bola sombra y sylveon usa fuerza lunar -dles ordeno serena.

pikachu usa electrobola -dijo ash.

sal chespin -dijo clemont ,quien lanzo una pokebola y salio chespin-chespin usa misil-aguja -ordeno clemont.

dedenne usa descarga -dijo bonni ,todos los ataques se fusionaron y les dieron al equipo rocket y libraron a puni-chan

AAAAAAH,EL EQUIPO ROCKET ASIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ -gritaron a coro el equipo rocket,pero puni-chan estaba calliendo de una altura muy alta.

PUNI-CHAN -grito bonni asustada,en eso serena sale corriendo y alcanzo a puni-chan pero los chicos sabian que desde esa altura serena se pudo lastimar.

SERENA,PUNI-CHAN -gritaron todos

serena,serena estas bien -dijo ash muy asustado y preocupado.

si estoy bien,puni-chan estas bien -dijo serena qqien no estaba lastimada esto sorprendio a los chicos.

aaaa{si serena} -dijo puni-chan ,claro que nadien lo entendio solo serena,todos se fueron a dormir,serena bueno se durmio por milagro,bonni estaba despierta.

yo se que serena no esta bien,eso lo descubrire prontojonto con clemont y ash -dijo bonni y se durmio,en la otra tienda los chicos estaban ablando.

esto es muy preocupante clemont,serena no estaba lastimada ni nada -dijo ash muy preocupado y asustado.

si cierto algo no anda bien,pero eso lo descubriremos junto con bonni,ahora durmamos -dijo clemonty se durmio,ash aun no.

serena sea lo que sea lo descubrire ,no me importa si es algo bueno o malo te ayudare-dijo ash susurrando y se durmio,pero lo que los tres no sabian que alguien los escucho muy bien.

porque la mano de serena estaba fria.

porque serena empujo a bonni cuando se dio de cuenta que tenia la mano fria.

porque serena no estaba lastimada cuando salvo a puni-chan.

porque ash susurro lo que dijo.

quien es la persona que escucho a ash clemont y bonni.

 **Buen ese fue al cap 8,aun no terminan las sospechas por lo que estoy abierta a las ideas que tengan,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,les deseo una felis navidad y un felis año,nos vemos.**


	9. La sospecha de bonni

**Hola a todos ,bueno primero quiero pedirles disculpas por tardar tanto ,es que me invitaron a la fiesta de la prima bebe de mi amiga y fui ,y despues fui a un lago y despues a la playa,cuando por fin llegue a la casa ,no avía señal ,pero ahora si ,bueno como saben los chicos ya empezaron a sospechar de serena,cada uno tendrán su propia sospecha ,bueno comencemos.**

 **.La sospecha de bonni.**

Nuestros héroes estan en el centro pokemon,los chicos en comiendo muy tranquilos bueno no tranquilos estan muy preocupados por serena ,quien no esta cenando con ellos.

chicos,esto no me esta gustando,serena no es la misma -dijo la pequeña bonni ,los dos chicos se vieron y ash habla.

bonni es cierto,yo jamas la vi así ,me esta preocupando demasiado -dijo ash ,pero noto que sus amigos lo estaban mirando de forma picara.

con que me esta preocupando demasiado eh -dijo clemont de forma picara.

si. _.._ es _..._ mi _..._ amiga _..._ no -dijo ash nervioso ,pero con inocencia **{ah ash como no puedes darte cuanta que estas enamorado de serena,arceus ayúdame}**.

bueno ya terminamos de comer -dijo clemont ,limpiaron las platos,con el permiso de la enfermera joy,pero se fue la luz.

clemont tengo miedo -dijo bonni abrazando a su hermano.

chicos ,serena aun esta afuera -dijo ash preocupado porque serena aun esta afuera del centro pokemon sola.

estoy aquí -dijo serena apareciendo con una vela ,se veía muy tenebrosa,eso asusto a los chicos.

AAAAAAAH,SERENA-gritaron todos el nombre de ella pero ash no.

la enfermera joy se fe a ver que paso en el lugar del centro de energía -dijo serena dando que la enfermera no esta en el centro,esto le dio mucho miedo a los chicos ,pues no ay mas nadien,serena lo supo-tranquilos ni que los valla a matar -dijo serena con muy frialdad.

esta bien pero, me da miedo estar en este lugar -dijo bonni.

bueno ay un lagar en el centro pokemon que e puede ver como regresar la luz al centro pokemon -dijo serena **{no se como se me ocurrió eso ,pero en ese lugar así que la luz llegue mas rápido}**.

bueno vamos -dijo clemont ,todos se fueron al lugar que les hablo serena,pero algo malo paso.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,LA PUERTA -grito bonni asustada .

bonni serena tan bien -dijo clemont.

si estamos bien -dijo serena quien era abrazada por bonni.

ustedes sigan,nosotros buscaremos como entrar -dijo ash y de ay se estaban alegando cuando bonni grito.

NO ESPEREN NO SE VALLA,HERMANO -grito bonni -no me quiero quedad con serena -pensó bonni pero no lo pensómuy bien.

tranquila bonni,yo y ash regresaremos -dijo clemont y se fueron dejando a bonni y a serena solas.

bueno vamos bonni ,tenemos que regresar a luz -dijo serena.

si serena -dijo bonni muy asustada por estar con serena,pasaron oras y no encontraban nada esta que serena sin que bonni vea,olfatea el aire.

bonni creo que es por aquí -dijo serena después de que oliera el aire.

esta bien serena -dijo bonni -serena si cres que no eh visto el comportamiento tuyo sueles oler el aire,tocas las paredes de manera rara,pero no hblare de eso ahora -pensó bonni o al menos creía eso.

bonni mira llegamos -dijo serena y bonni se puso feliz por llegar.

SIIIIIII -grito bonni de felicidad,

ahora regresa luz -dijo serena.

si serena -dijo bonni las dos se fueron al regenerador de energía,hicieron mucho par que regresara a luz pero nada bonni se sentó con la cabeza.

no podemos regresar la luz -dijo bonni que estaba apunto de llorar,serena miro a bonni muy triste.

bonni no permitiré que dejes el deseo de ayudar a el centro pokemon -dijo serena susurrando ,toco un cable de electricidad y la luz regreso.

que pero como -dijo bonni sin creer eso.

pues mira en donde estas tu bonni -dijo serena,bonni miro y de dio de cuanta que un cable esta sin el otro.

serena fuiste tu quien junto los cables -dijo bonni.

si el cable es muy largo y pude hacerlo -dijo serena en eso bonni la abraza ,después de ese abrazo tierno las chicas se fueron con los chicos.

BONNI -grito feliz clemont al ver a su hermanita los dos se abrazaron ,pero no fueron los únicos, ash abrazo a serena.

serena que alegría que estés bien,me tenias preocupado -dijo ash mientras abrazaba a serena,los hermanos los estaban viendo con caras picaras,serena solo tenia la cara como un tomate,despues de ese abrazo romántico y vergonzoso ,la enfermera llego les entrego sus pokemon y les agradeció a bonni y a serena todos se fueron a dormir.

serena se que ocultas algo,pero no nos quieres decir,ese comportamiento tuyo es muy raro ,tocas las paredes de forma estaña ,vueles el aire ,solo espero que no sea algo malo -dijo bonni susurrando y se durmió o eso creía, alguien la avía escuchado.

porque serena tocaba las paredes de forma estaña.

porque serena olía el aire.

porque ash no entendió lo que les chicos le estaban diciendo.

porque no avía nadien mas en el centro pokemon.

quien supo que bonni no quería estar con serena.

quien es la persona que escucho a bonni.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que le aya gustado,perdón si eh tardado mucho pero bueno ya la hice espero u les aya gustado,espero que hallan pasado una navidad y un fin de año feliz,sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	10. La sospecha de clemont

**Hola a todos mis lectores,pues se que me eh tardado en hacer el capitulo del fic,pero no eh podido estar en la computadora como siempre estoy ,bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que comencemos.**

 **.La sospecha de clemont.**

Nuestros héroes están en un pueblo pero como nadie esta tranquilo por serena no pueden estar cómodos en un lugar,pero bueno asen su mejor esfuerzo.

chicos se dieron cuanta de lo que paso en el entro pokemon verdad -dijo bonnie quien estaba con las chicos.

si te refieres a _..._ decir cosas de manera fría y mala si -dijo ash los hermanos se cayeron de las rocas de donde estaban sentados **{clemont bonnie se esta esforzando déjenlo tranquilo}**.

no ash eso no ,lo que quiero decir es que _..._ -dijo bonnie pero fue detenida por clemont.

lo que dice bonnie,es que serena esta actuando raro -dijo clemont.

ah,si es cierto y eso me esta preocupando demasiado -dijo ash los hermanos lo miraron de forma picara.

con que te esta preocupando demasiado eh -dijo clemont con voz picara **{POR ARCEUS ESTÁN HABLANDO DE ASH Y SERENA DÉJENLOS EN PAZ DÉJENLOS QUE SE DECLAREN TRANQUILOS ARCEUS}**

bu _..._ bue _..._ bueno _..._ es _..._ es _..._ mi ...mi...a...ami...amig _..._ amiga no -dijo ash muy nervioso.

si tu amiga,pero tu amiga hermosa verdad -dijo bonnie de forma picara y con la mirada picara.

si mi amiga hermosa-dijo ash sin tomar en cuenta que no lo pensó sino que lo hablo y se puso nervioso-espera que -dijo ash muy nervioso **{primero date cuenta de que dicen ash antes de hablar}**.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA los hermanos pikachu dedenne se reían por el entrenador ,hasta que.

porque se ríen tanto -dijo alguien a los chicos ,todos se pusieron muy nerviosos y sudando frió se dieron la vuelta y vieron a ya saben quien a serena ,bonni muy aliviada de que fuera serena comenzó su plan de avergonzar a el azabache y a la peli-mil.

oh de que ash dijo que eres hermosa serena,solo eso -dijo bonni con picaría eso puso a ash muy nervioso frente a sus amigo no le importaba pero con serena se puso nervioso al 100 por ciento-yo le dije a ash que tu eras hermosa y el dijo ,si mi amiga hermosa -dijo bonnie imitando a ash serena se puso como tomate al igual que ash. **{aaaaaaaaayyyyy pero que lindos se ven así}**

ash tu dijiste eso -dijo serena como un tomate bien rojo.

s _..._ si _..._ se _..._ ser _..._ sere _..._ seren _..._ _..._ serena -dijo ash bien nervioso.

bueno somos amigos no -dijo serena aun roja pero ni podía creer lo que avía dicho.

si somos amigo -dijo ash - solo amigos serena,era eso que me eso pensar que serena esta enamorada de mi,ash eres un tonto,tonto,jamas serena se enamoraría de mi jamas ni porque se le pidiera a arceus -dijo ash en su mente muy triste y molesto con sigo mismo y dando claro que esta enamorado de serena.

serena eres una tonta como se te pudo ocurrió decir eso,eres una tonta -dijo serena en su mente muy mal con sigo misma,los hermanos solo miraban con miradas tristes pues sabían que los dos están enamorados del otro,pero de repente una están pida de pokemon salvajes los separo,ash pikachu dedenne puni-chan y bonnie,de serena y clemont.

bonnie, ash están bien -grito clemont.

si hermano estamos bien -respondió bonnie -dedenne puni-chan ustedes están bien -dijo bonnie a los pequeños pokemon.

los pokemon asintieron.

tenemos que buscar una salida bonnie -dijo ash.

si ash vamos -dijo bonnie.

clemont serena buscaremos un camino para salir-dijo ash a clemont y a serena.

si nosotros tan bien ,nos vemos -dijo clemont y todos se fueron.

espera clemont -dijo serena.

que pasa serena -dijo clemont volitando a así serena.

dame un momento, _..._ sal leafeon -dijo serena para que salga su pokemon leafeon.

leafe leafeon {diga serena} -dijo leafeon claro nadie entendió solo serena.

leafeon puedes guiarnos para poder salir de el bosque -dijo serena ha su leafeon.

leaen leafeon {claro serena} -dijo leafeon.

después de pocos minutos estaban llegando pero clemont estaba pensado en otras cosas.

bonnie tiene razón serena no es la misma,pero esta vez se comporto de forma diferente a lo que bonnie dijo,si vuele el aire,toca los arboles paro lo raro es que cierra los ojos,habla en murmuro,esto es raro solo es mi sospecha de que no es bueno -dijo clemont en su mente.

clemont ya llegamos -dijo serena.

si genial -dijo clemont ,los dos se fueron al centro pokemon,preguntaron si ash y bonnie avían llegado,la enfermera dijo que no clemont y serena ya sabían seguían en el bosque.

clemont saldré a buscarlos -dijo serena.

si claro serena serena -dijo clemont.

serena salio del centro pokemon,clemont se puso a pensar.

si serena esta actuando así es porque algo ocurre,pero no nos quiere decir,sera que este enferma -dijo clemont en su mente,y solo se puso a reflexionar todo lo que paso con serena.

bueno en donde estarán ash y bonnie -dijo serena pero un ruido la alerta a ella y a leafeon,cuando vieron quienes aren los del ruido se calmaron,pues los del ruido fueron ash y bonnie.

SERENA LEAFEON -gritaron ash y bonnie y se fueron coriendo asía ellas ash abrazo a serena,y ya saben el cuanto,todos se fueron al centro pokemon clemont estaba feliz que ash y bonnie estuvieran bien ,todos comieron y se fueron a dormir,clemont estaba pensando en la que le pasa a serena.

si serena tiene algo escondido tendrá que decirnos,porque si yo bonnie y ash lo descubrimos tendremos que decirle que ya sabemos porque actúa así -dijo clemont y se durmió pero como paso con bonnie alguien escucho.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

porque clemont interrumpido a su hermana cuando iba a hablar.

porque clemont y bonnie molestan mucho a ash y a serena.

creen que clemont este cerca de la verdad de serena.

porque serena hizo lo de oler el aire,tocar los arboles.

porque serena cerro los ojos y murmuro.

quien es la persona que escucho a clemont.

 **Espero que les aya gustado,se la pasaron bien en navidad y en el fin del año espero que si,bueno algunos de ustedes me dijeron que re-acomode los capítulos anteriores les tengo que decir que no podre pues ya comenzaran las clases y se me ara difícil,bueno sin mas que decirles nos vemos.**


	11. La sospecha de ash

**Hola a todos les traigo la parte 11 de la hija de yveltal espero que les guste.**

 **.La sospecha de ash.**

Los chicos están en un bosque,los chicos estan asustados porque estan perdidos y no encuentran el centro pokemon y esta oscureciendo,pero serena no esta para nada preocupada y entonces ocurrió algo que ni serena se imaginaria.

SERENA YA ME ARTE DE ESTO -grito bonnie muy molesta.

que pasa bonnie -dijo clemont muy impresionado por su hermana.

lo que pasa es que serena me esta molestando,ya no es la misma y no nos dice nada -dijo bonnie muy molesta.

pues es cierto bonnie serena esta rara pero no es necesario hablarle de esa manera -dijo clemont molesto con bonnie.

no clemont a serena ay que hablarle de esa forma porque si no nos dice que le pasa yo misma se los diré -dijo bonnie asustando a serena.

BONNIE YA ES SUFICIENTE -grito ash muy molesto.

no ash es cierto,serena que esperas pero decirnos -dijo bonnie y como era de esperarse serena no dijo nada-bueno yo les diré que pasa,serena nos dice nada porque oculta un secreto -dijo bonnie serena se asustaba mas y mas.

bonnie sabes que oculta serena -dijeron ash y clemont.

si y se los diré -dijo bonnie serena dejo que hablara pensaba que ya no había escapatoria-serena esta ocultando que la violaron -dijo de repente bonnie los chicos estaban muy asustado hasta que.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -serena se reia.

porque te ríes serena esto es serio -dijo clemont.

porque es muy chistoso,ami nunca me violaron -dijo serena.

y porque no le tienes ya miedo a las cosas de terror -dijo ash.

porque empece a ver cosas de terror -dijo serena.

ah, entiendo perdón por actuar como idiota -dijo bonnie.

bonnie eso no se dice -dijo clemont.

de repente unos pokemon en estampida los separaron ash serena pikachu de bonnie clemont y los dos pokemon.

estan bien ash serena -dijo bonnie preocupada por sus amigo.

si pero creo que nos tenemos que ir en caminos separados -dijo ash.

si cierto nos vemos en el centro pokemon -dijo celmont y los hermanos se fueron.

bueno serena tenemos que caminar -dijo ash para ver a serena y se asusto al verla -serena estas bien -dijo ash.

si estoy bien -dijo serena tirada en el suelo ash la levanto con mucha dulzura esto hizo que ash y serena se pusieran rojos y que pikachu los virara de forma picara.

bueno ahora nos vamos -dijo ash muy rojizo al igual que serena.

pika pika pi pikachu pika pikachu pika pikachu pi pikachu{y otro momento amourshipping lindo,ay ash y serena -dijo piakchu de forma picara pero con mirada linda.

ash y serena estaban caminando cuando se hizo de noche.

serena ya no puedo ver nada -dijo ash quien se sentó en una roca .

bueno si quiere podemos descansar -dijo serena.

claro si tu quieres -dijo ash sonriendo y vio a su compañero dormido y aprovecho eso.

parece que pikachu no aguanto mucho en dormirse -dijo serena viendo el pokemon amarillo dormido.

serena siéntate conmigo -dijo ash de forma tierna.

claro ash -dijo serena de la misma forma,los dos hablaron cosa esta que ash dijo algo que a el se le salio de golpe.

ere muy preciosa serena -dijo ash mirando a serena de forma picara.

que -dijo serena impresionada.

que eres preciosa -dijo otra vez ash pero esta vez acariciando la mejilla de serena.

ash -susurro serena muy roja.

eres la chica mas hermosa que eh visto en mi vida -dijo ash aun acariciando la mejilla de serena de forma muy tierna.

ash eres tierno -dijo serena para darle un beso en el mejilla del azabache,se iba a separar pero ash la abrazo.

no te dejare -dijo ash de forma tierna,pero de repente serena se aparto de ash de forma asustada.

ash no escuchaste eso -dijo serena asustada.

escuchar que serena -dijo ash que no escucho nada pero.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR -un grito de algo muy tenebroso muy cerca de ellos ash y serena se asustaron y pikachu se despertó, ash vio a serena temblando,ash la abrazo para luego cargarla,salio corriendo con serena en los brazos y pikachu en su hombro,pero de arboles salio un pokemon pero era una sombra grande,serena esta aterrada ash lo noto.

pikachu usa ataque rapido -dijo ash a pikachu.

pikachu pika - pikachu uso su ataque pero no le hizo nada a la sombra pues ni fue tocada.

rayos -dijo ash al ver que era imposible tocar a la sombra,bajo a serena de sus brazos iva a ordenar a pikachu pero la sombra fue mas rápida y ataco a pikachu lanzan dolo por los aires,serena al ver esto se molesto y agarro a pikachu por los aires y callo el suelo muy fuerte,ash se asusto y fue con ella.

serena,serena estas bien -dijo ash pero serena solo soltó a pikachu y se dirigió a la sombra con la mirada agachada,la sombra al verla se dirigió asía ella para atacarla pero cuando serena levanto la mirada e veía muy molesta y rabiosa la sombra la vio y se asusto mucho y salio de ay,ash le toco el hombre serena voltio ash vio su mirada se asusto pero luego vio a serena desmayarse la sujeto bien para luego recostarla en en suelo.

no se que le pasa pikachu,pero no me importa lo que me importa es que esta bien que esta a salvo,pero tengo fe en que ella nos dirá que tiene -dijo ash para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a serena.

serena comenzaba a despertar ,todo se veía blanco.

eh _.._ en donde estoy -dijo serena para luego ver a alguien con ella,cuando voltio vio a.

ASH -grito en su mente.

serena -dijo ash despertando cuando abrió los ojos -SERENA -grito ash para luego abrazar a serena,

estoy bien ash -dijo serena muy roja.

tenia miedo de que algo malo te pasara -dijo ash aun abrazando a serena.

SEREAN -gritaron clemont y bonnie.

PIKACHU {SERENA} -grito pikachu.

DEDENNE{SERENA} -grito dedenne.

AAAAAA {SERENA} -grito puni-chan.

chicos que alegria verlos -dijo serena que aun es abrazada por ash,ash al darse cuenta se separo muy rápido de serena muy rojo como las mejillas de pikach.

bueno tórtolos es hora de comer -dijo clemont ,todos comieron muy bien y luego de comer se fueron adormir,pero ash aun estaba despierto pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

serena se que ocultas algo ,estas indesisa si decirnos o no,pero lo que me tiene curioso es que cuando camina vamos tu mirabas para los lados,como dijieron clemont y bonnie tambien,despues de que te levantaste del suelo y cuando asaltes tu mirada la sombra se fue pero me dio miedo verte a los ojos y ver que estaban llenos de furia,no se pero sera posible que tu-dijo ash para luego ver a serena dormida -no se pero esperare cuando me lo digas -dijo ash para luego pararse de la cama y darle un beso en la mejilla y luego dormir.

porque ash se molesto con bonnie.

porque ash se puso romántico con serena.

porque serena se asusto con el rugido.

porque la sombra ataco a ash y serena.

porque la sombra se asusto cuando vio a serena a los ojos.

porque serena se desmayo.

creen que ash sepa cual es el secreto de serena.

porque ash beso a serena.

porque a ash no le leyeron la mente como a bonnie y clemont.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,desde ahora las cosas se pondrán difíciles para serena si se preguntan porque eso lo sabrán pero todo con calma,sin mas que decir nos vemos**


	12. ¿Conociendo a alguien de confianza

**Hola a todos,me quiero disculpar si me tarde mucho en subir los cap,es que con la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo como antes,bueno aquí el cap 12 espero que lo disfruten,comencemos.**

 **.¿Conociendo a alguien de confianza o desconfianza.**

Los chicos están en un pueblo,están asustados y mas ash por serena,ella no esta con ellos ash hablando de algo que les preocupa con clemont y bonnie.

chicos esto ya me esta asustando,a serena le dio un paro cardíaco -dijo ash tan asustado como preocupado.

si pero,porque la enfermera joy dijo que su paro cardíaco es extraño -dijo clemont.

tal vez si el preguntamos a serena -dijo bonnie.

si, pero no hablara con ninguno de los dos,ash tu tienes que hablar con ella -dijo clemont a ash.

esta bien -dijo ash y se fue donde se encontraba serena,al llegar vio a serena sentada al borde de la cama con una piyama de color rosa y azul muy hermosa, pero el pensamiento de ash era diferente el pensamiento de ash era.

estas tan bella serena -dijo ash en su mente sonrojado-serena -dijo ash llamando a serena.

ah _..._ hola ash -dijo serena volitando a ver a ash quien estaba como un tomate.

hola serena,como te sientes -dijo ash sentándose al lado de serena.

mal -dijo serena susurrando pero ash la escucho,ash abraza a serena dejándola sonrojada.

no te preocupes serena estarás bien, te lo prometo -dijo ash aun abrazándola,al separarse de ella se fue acercando igual serena,se fueron acercando mas y.

BOM,una esplocion interrumpe el momento,ash y serena asustados se abrazaron mas por el susto.

ash que fue eso -dijo serena aterrada.

de seguro es clemont que hizo otro de sus inventos y exploto -dijo ash ya calmado.

claro -dijo aun asustada.

serena quiero preguntarte algo -dijo ash,serena solo asintió - porque te dio un paro cardíaco -dijo ash.

no lo se -dijo serena esta vez mirando a ash a los ojos,ash pudo ver en eso preciosos ojos estaban aterrados.

serena si esto vuelve a pasar te prometo que los descubriré -dijo ash mirándola a las ojos,serena le dio un beso en la mejilla,ash se puso como un tomate,de repente clemont abrió la puerta.

chicos lamento por asustarlos -dijo clemont para luego ver en que estado estaban sus ''amigos'' los dejo solos.

serena vamos a bajar si -dijo ash se manera tierna y nerviosa.

claro solo déjame vestirme -dijo serena,ash dejo de abrazar aserena se paro de la cama y se dio la vuelta,serena se vistió como siempre,ash y serena bagaron las escaleras,ash ayudando a serena por si se caía,al llegar vieron a una chica de cabello amarillo y ojos verdes,hablando con clemont y bonnie.

hola chicos,que pasa -dijo ash a los tres y sosteniendo a serena con el brazo.

hola ash serena -dijeron clemont y bonnie.

hola -dijo la chica de cabello amarillo.

ash serena, les presento a yennifer -dijo clemont presentando a la chica.

hola yennifer,soy ash ketchum y mi compañero de ella es pikachu -dijo ash y señalando a pikachu que estaba durmiendo.

yo soy serena -dijo serena.

de que estaban hablando -dijo ash.

de una leyenda de yveltal -dijo yennifer,ash y serena se sorprendieron mucho mas serena que por el susto casi se desmaya para su suerte ash la sostuvo,yennifer los dijo que avía una leyenda de yveltal nombrada, la leyenda del destructor,serena se asusto los chicos no se dieron de cuenta,solo alguien se dio de cuenta,los chicos se fueron a un lugar,una biblioteca antigua que nadie sabia,estaba muy agrietada los chicos entraron ay,yennifer agarro un libro.

este es el libro de la leyenda -dijo yennifer,serena apenas lo vio se asusto mucho -ahora sabremos sobre la leyenda -dijo yennifer abriendo el libro.

porque a serena le dio un paro cardíaco.

porque serena se siente mal.

porque serena esta asustada o de que.

porque ash ayudaba a serena a caminar.

quien es la persona que noto el susto de serena.

porque serena tiene miedo al libro.

porque yennifer esta buscando con la leyenda del destructor.

 **.Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,se que no eh estado publicando los cap como antes como dije con la escuela es imposible,pero bueno eso no significa que dejare la historia,si no entiendo el nombre les explico,ya conocemos a yennifer que quiere saber de yveltal y serena no sabia si confiar en ella o no,sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	13. La leyenda del destructor y amor

**Hola a todos volví con el capitulo 13,me eh tardado un poco porque tenia que definir bien la leyenda del destructor pero ahora si ya lo tengo ,espero que les guste comencemos.**

 **.La leyenda del destructor y el amor.**

Nuestro héroes conocieron a una chia llamada yennifer,una chica que quiere saber sobre yveltal,serena se vio preocupada y asustada por el echo de que yennifer descubra algo que no tiene que descubrí,ahora nos encontramos en la biblioteca abandonada,los chicos están sentados yennifer quien esta apunto de abrir el libro.

ahora sabremos sobre la leyenda del destructor -dijo yennifer,pero antes de que abra el libro salieron amuchos pokemon los de serena ash y clemont, los de sereena salieron una braixen, un pancham,una espeon,una umbreon,una sylveon,una glaceon,una jolteon,una vaporeon,una leafeon,una flareon,una zorua,una vulpix,una pikachu,una bureary,una eevee,una swablu,y una espurr,los de ash salieron un greninja,un talonflame,un hawlucha,un noibat,un riolu,un charizard,los de clamont salieron,un chespin,un luxray,bunnelby,torchic,todos se sorprenden por eso,peor serena ve porque salieron pero no dijo nada.

bueno si quieren saber también no hagan ruido -dijo yennifer,cuando abrio el libro serena no pudo evitar asustarse,yennifer comenzó a narrar -era una vez en un tiempo en donde kalos era una region de paz y tranquilidad donde los pokemon y humanos convivían si ningún riesgo,un día una terrible guerra estallo,tanto humanos como pokemon murieron en esa guerra y desataron la furia de un misteriosa pokemon que salio matando a los responsables,cuando quisieron agradecerles por lavarlos el pokemon los asesino,cuando descubrieron como se llamaba el pokemon no pudieron evitar paralizarse del miedo,yveltal,yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción y muerte,pasaron los días y la gente con temor salían de sus casa para no ser victimas del pokemon,un dia una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos salio directo asía el bosque,sin darse cuenta de su alrededor se callo por un risco y se lastimo la pierna,asiendo que el pokemon despertara cuando vio a la chica se transformo en un chico de cabello rojo con algo de negro y sus ojos azules,se acerco a la chica **{todo sucede como si estuvieran ay en la historia no se si me explico}.**

¿te encuentras bien? -dijo yveltal chica.

por favor no me lastimes -dijo la chica.

no te are daño,déjame ayudarte -dijo yveltal se acerco mas a la chica la reviso,cuando se paro levanto a la chica al estilo boda,la llevo a un lugar y al curo.

gracias -dijo la chica.

no tienes que agradecerme nada,como te llamas -dijo yveltal.

Hollyleaf,pero puedes llamarme holly,¿y tu? -dijo hollyleaf.

yo,pues -dijo yveltal-esta bien te lo diré pero ¿prometes no asustarte? -dijo yveltal.

claro -dijo holly confundida.

pues me llamo,me llamo yveltal -dijo yveltal,holly se sorprendió.

eres yveltal,yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción y muerte -dijo hollyleaf.

si -dijo yveltal asustado,cosa que noto holly.

pero porque te asustas -dijo hollyleaf.

porque tengo miedo de que me odies -dijo yveltal bajando la cabeza,holly se paro y camino hacia yveltal,cuando llego y lo abrazo.

no tienes de que preocuparte yveltal,no te dejare -dijo holly,yveltal se sorprendió para luego abrazarla,pasaron los dias y yveltal y hollyleaf se hicieron mejores amigos,pero eso cambio un día de luna llena.

hola holly -dijo yveltal acercándose a holly.

¿ah?,ah hola yveltal como estas -dijo holly.

bien que haces -dijo yveltal.

nada,mirando la luna -dijo holly-es hermosa -dijo holly contemplando al luna.

pero no mas hermosa que tu -dijo yveltal sin darse cuenta de lo que avía dicho,se puso rojo al igual que holly.

que -dijo holly sin creer lo que dijo.

holly tengo algo que decirte -dijo yveltal aun rojo.

claro dime -dijo holly muy sonrojada.

desde que te conocí algo dentro de mi cambio fue como se mil fuegos artificiales estallaran,no se si me explico pero creo que ustedes lo llaman amor -dijo yveltal sonrojado pero firme,holly estaba sorprendida pero hablo.

si quiere decir que estas enamorado de mi -dijo holly yveltal solo asintió,holly comenzó a llorar.

perdón si dije algo mal, pero no llores no quiero eso -dijo yveltal muy preocupado.

yveltal no estoy llorando por lo que crees si no lo contrario -dijo holly sonriendo pero aun llorando.

eso quiere decri que -dijo yveltal sonriendo.

si yveltal y tambien estoy enamorada de ti -dijo holly,yveltal sin esperar la beso,el beso duro mucho tiempo pero por desgracia se separaron por falta de aire si no quien sabe cuanto hubieran durado son el beso.

eso fue asombroso -dijeron yveltal y holly,los dos se sonrojaron.

holly quieres ser mi novia -dijo yvetal.

claro que si yveltal -dijo holly,se volvieron a besar ,pero esta vez yveltal la recostó sobre el suelo,le quito la camisa.

estas segura holly -dijo yveltal sabiendo que era lo que venia.

si -dijo holly.

bien -dijo yeveltal **(ya saben que pasa aquí estoy se los dije en su imaginación,para serles sinsera nunca pensé en estoy jamas en hacer algo así),** meses después tuvieron una hija ,pero era rara pues no se parecía al padre ni a la madre,su cabello era diferente al igual que sus ojos,la niña se llamaba...

como se llamaba la niña -pregunto bonnie.

no,no sale -dijo yennfer.

que como que no sale el nombre -dijo clemont.

la parte fue arrancada -dijo yennifer.

bueno eso quiere decir que podemos ir al centro pokemon -dijo ash quien traía a serena asustada pero a la vez

sorprendida quien mostraba cansancio.

no tenemos que buscar la parte arrancada -dijo yennifer molesta.

bueno yo no me quedare aquí si a serena la da un paro cardíaco porque me la llevo -dijo ash muy molesto se paro para luego cargar a serena al estilo boda,en el centro pokemon,ash estaba con serena en la misma cama por si a serena le volvía a dar un paro cardíaco.

ash estas bien -dijo serena preocupada.

si estoy bien serena -dijo ash sonriendo le.

te pregunto porque te ves molesto -dijo serena.

¿no te puedo engañar verdad?,si es cierto estoy molesto con yennifer,porque quería encontrar eso trozo de papel ,y yo no iba a poner su salud en riesgo solo por eso -dijo ash mirándola a los ojos.

ash -dijo serena para luego abrazarlo,ash correspondió ese abrazo.

ya es hora de dormir serena -dijo ash recostándola en la cama.

claro papa -dijo serena riendo asiendo que ash también riera.

ahora adormir cariño -dijo ash algo sonrojado por lo que dijo,para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y se acosto al lado de serena quien aun sorprendida se toco la mejilla que fue esclava de los labios de ash,se durmió con un lindo sonrojo y con una sonrisa.

aaaah,ash ¿porque no te le declaras y ya? -dijo una voz.

¿porque?porque si no me corresponde -dijo ash muy triste.

si no lo intentas no nunca lo sabrás -dijo la voz.

no tengo porque hacerte caso, -dijo ash algo molesto.

claro que si,no tengas miedo de decirle lo que sientes, se hombre,se un macho -dijo la voz.

ah no me apresures si ahora quiero dormir -dijo ash muy molesto.

esta bien adios -dijo la voz para luego desaparecer.

para tienes razón,tengo que decirle que la amo -dijo ash con una sonrisa para luego dormirse.

porque los pokemon de lso chicos salieron de sus pokebolas.

porque una parte del libro esta arrancada.

quien arranco la parte del libro.

porque yennifer quiere saber sobre yveltal y su hija.

porque ash molesto se fue con serena al centro pokemon teniendo algo sobre yveltal.

porque ash aun no le dice a serena sus sintimientos.

quien era la voz que le decía eso a ash en su cabeza.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,comenten claro si quieren,perdón si me tardo en subir los cap ya saben que con la escuela una no puede,sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	14. Tiempo a solas,y la pieza de papel

**Hola a todos mis lectores,hoy les traigo el cap 14 espero les guste,bueno comencemos.**

 **tiempo a solas,y la pieza de papel perdida.**

Los chicos escucharon la leyenda del destructor y amor,se enteraron que el pokemon de la destrucción se enamoro de una chica llama hollyleaf,tuvieron una hija pero nadie saben quien es la hija pero eso no detuvo a yennifer,ella dijo que se quedara para buscar el papel que falta,clamont y bonnie se quedaron con ella,pero ash se molesto porque no pondría serena en peligro,se fue al centro pokemon con serena y se durmió con ella,ahora ¿que pasara?.

aaaaah ¿ah? -dijo ash despertando,cuando sintió alguien en su pecho,cuando miro puso una sonrisa muy feliz,serena estaba durmiendo en su pecho muy tranquila,ash con ternura dijo.

te vez hermosa serena -dijo ash con mucho ternura,pero eso felicidad no pudo durar mucho tiempo porque ash se asusto,ash se asustado porque pensaba si serena despertaba se molestaría con el,y como si fuera la mala jugada del destino,serena comenzaba a despertar asustando mas a ash.

mmmm ¿eh ash? -dijo serena cuando despertó por completo,ash estaba en otro mundo,estaba pálido-ash estas bien -pregunto serena pero ash aun no respondía,cuando serena vio en la posiciones en la que estaban,serena se sonrojo de golpe y entendió porque ash estaba así,asi que se lo ocurrió algo ,beso a ash en al mejilla despertando lo del la pesadilla que tenia.

¿eh serena porque hiciste eso? -pregunto ash -¿QUE?CABRÓN ¿PORQUE PREGUNTASTE ESO SI Te GUSTO EL BESO QUE TE DIO? -dijo la voz.

pues para que despertaras,estabas todo pálido,y ademas no te puedo dejar así -dijo serena muy roja,ash agradeció a arceus que serena no estaba molesta.

gracias serena -dijo con mucho ternura para luego besar la frente de serena,serena se quito del pecho de ash para luego irse a bañar,ash estaba muy sonrojado y hablando con la voz esa.

si eres estúpido,la dejaste ir -dijo la voz molesta.

y ¿que querías que hiciera?,¿que la abrazara y la besara en los labios? -dijo ash algo molesto.

si eso mismo -dijo la voz de manera picara.

estas loco -dijo ash molesto.

a por cierto,me pareció que te encanto mucho dormir abrazando a serena y despertar con ella,y mas viendo que estaba en tu pecho -dijo la voz de manera picara.

ya cállate -dijo ash muy avergonzado.

¿porque?,ademas te encanto que te besara en la mejilla -dijo la voz con en mismo tono.

si,pero _..._ -dijo ash pero fue interrumpido.

pero nada,si no le dices lo que sientes tu estas muerto,y con eso me refiero que te a repentizaras si no se lo dices -dijo la voz muy seria.

si tienes razón,se lo diré -dijo ash muy animado.

SI ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU ASH-grito la voz muy feliz.

si pero, si ella no me corresponde -dijo ash muy triste.

no creo que pase eso -dijo la voz de manera picara.

cállate,no soy pervertido como tu -dijo ash muy molesto pero también rojo.

si si lo que tu digas romeo,bueno te dejo solo,ay viene tu princesa -dijo la voz de manera picara.

ash ¿estas bien? -dijo serena.

si estoy bien sere...-dijo ash pero se callo cuando vio a serena.

serena tenia la misma ropa solo que diferente,tenia el vestida rosa,no traía su chaleco rojo,la blusa negra de ella no la tenia,tenia una blusa de color blanco,sus botas marrones si las tenia al igual que su sombrero y su listón.

ash que pasa -dijo serena preocupada por ash.

¿eh? no,no nada solo me impresionantes -dijo ash sonrojado y nervioso -por cierto te ves hermosa -dijo ash sin pensar.

¿que?-dijo serena muy roja.

bueno..si te ves linda -dijo ash aun mas nervioso.

ash estas bien -dijo serena notando que ash estaba rojo **(si esta bien serena solo que esta pasando por el momento de todo chico,que cuando lo dice a su amiga de la quien esta enamorado que esta hermoso se ponen asi es todo)**.

si porque -dijo ash mas que nervioso.

pues tas rojo -dijo serena aun preocupada,en eso ash se pone mas rojo serena preocupada se acerca ash y se sienta junto con el,pone su mano en la mejilla para ver si tiene fiebre.

se..serena -dijo ash muy nervioso.

si ash -dijo serena viendo a ash.

yo...yo -tartamudeaba ash.

ash tranquilo,solo tranquilizante y dime -dijo ash calmando a ash.

serena yo te -trataba de decir ash **(ash en enserio,es tan difícil decir,SERENA YO TE AMO,ESO ES TAN DIFÍCIL,arceus por favor que tenemos que hacer para que ash se de de cuenta de que esta enamorado de serena,o que se le declaro,pero por habla si y nunca eh tenido novio,mejor continuamos)**.

si ash -dijo serena tratando de comprender lo que decía ash.

yo,yo te agradezco por preocuparte por mi -dijo ash -¿QUE? CABRÓN PERO SI LE IBAS A DECIR QUE LA AMABAS -grito la voz muy molesta.

no te preocupes ash,soy tu amiga -dijo serena con una sonrisa.

claro,oye serena que tal una batalla pokemon -dijo ash.

claro -dijo serena.

ya cambiado con su ropa normal ,claro que pikachu estaba con el,ash y serena estaban en el campo de batalla.

bien,esta sera una batalla de tres pokemon te parece serena -dijo ash.

claro ash -dijo serena.

bien sal hawlucha-dijo ash,salio hawlucha listo para pelear.

bien sal umbreon -dijo serena,umbreon al ver que estaban en una batalla de forma rápida se puso en pocision de batalla.

umbreon eh -dijo ash pues los tipo siniestros no tienen efecto en los tipo lucha,pero no se confiaría solo por eso-hawlucha usa golpe carate -ordeno ash a hawlucha.

hawlucha se arcaba a umbreon,pero esta aun no se movía,cuando hawlucha estaba a punto de golpear a umbreon esta salto al aire.

que -dijo ash impresionado.

umbreon bola sombra -dijo serena,umbreon uso bola sombra,esto daño a hawlucha.

bien hawlucha otra vez golpe -ordeno ash.

umbreon pulso umbrio -dijo serena,umbreon golpe muy fuerte,que dejo a hawlucha fuera de combate.

bien creo que te subestime serena -dijo ash con una sonrisa.

eso no importa ash -dijo serena también con una sonrisa -regresa umbreon -dijo serena regresando a umbreon a su pokebola.

tu también hawlucha estuviste genial -dijo ash devolviendo a hawlucha-bien sal riolu -dijo ash y de la pokebola salio un riolu.

sal buneary -dijo serena de la pokebla salio una buneary.

bien riolu usa ataque rapido -ordeno ash.

buneary usa velocidad -ordeno serena,rioluo esquivo rapido y daño a buneary-bien buenary usa atracción -dijo serena.

riolu fue afectado por atraccion.

RIOLU -grito ash.

usa beso drenador -dijo serena,buneary uso beso drenador dejando a riolu fuera de combate.

estuviste genial riolu -dijo ash regresando a riolu a su pokebola.

tu tambien buneary -dijo serena.

muy bien sal noibat -dijo ash.

bien sal zorua -dijo serena.

serena porque zorua -dijo ash.

pues esta es su primera batalla,y ademas ella quiere batallar con noibat -dijo serena.

bien noibat usa ataque rapido -dijo ash.

zorua esquivarlo -sijo serena.

usa mordida -dijo ash,noibat mordio a zorua muy fuerte,pero zorua se pudo escapar.

zorua estas bien -dijo serena preocupada,zorua asintió-bien usa arañazo -dijo serena.

todo era muy genial en esa batalla,ash se divertía con serena y mucho,al final de la batalla noibar gano.

serena que te parece si vamos a pasear -dijo ash.

claro pero que ay con pikachu -dijo serena.

le dije a la enfermera que lo cuidara -dijo ash sonriendo.

esta bien vamos -dijo serena.

ash y serena se fueron a un parque **(si aun parque ay un problema que vayan a un parque en donde ay pokemon que intentaran juntarles,bueno continuamos).**

ash este lugar es hermoso -dijo serena.

pero no mas hermoso que tu -dijo ash.

¿que? -dijo serena sorprendida y algo roja.

pues si eres linda -dijo ash nervioso .

SI ESO ROMEO -grito la voz.

gracias ash -dijo serena,los dos estaban caminando tranquilos cuando de repente un pokemon empujo a serena.

SERENA ¿ESTAS BIEN? -grito ash muy preocupado por serena.

si estoy bien -dijo serena algo adolorida.

serena déjame curarte -dijo ash, ash le curo la herida.

gracias ash -dijo serena.

no tienes que agradecerme serena -dijo ash-serena ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo ash

claro ash -dijo serena.

¿porque te asustaste cuando yennifer nos dijo de yveltal y cuando nos contó la leyenda? -dijo ash

serena estaba impresionada,pero a la vez asustada,tenia que decirle a ash que era ella.

ash,aaah,esta bien,ash la verdad yo...-dijo serena pero fue interrumpida.

RIM,un sonido interrumpió a serena.

ahora que -dijo ash muy molesto.

hola ash ¿estas bien? -dijo clemont.

si estoy bien ¿que quieres? -dijo ash aun molesto.

bueno encontramos la pieza de papel que faltaba -dijo clemont

¿QUE?-gritaron ash y serena.

si y yennifer los quiere presentes -dijo clemont para luego trancar la llamada.

bueno tenemos que ir -dijo ash aun molesto.

ash ¿estas bien? -pregunto serena preocupada.

si solo que me molesto que nos interrumpieran nuestra salida -dijo ash sin pensar.

que -dijo serena.

bueno si es cierto,quería pasar el tiempo contigo -dijo ash nervioso.

¿porque -dijo serena.

pues serena yo te...-iba a decir ash pero.

RIM,otra llamada los interrumpió **(ESTO ES ENSERIO,ASH CASI LE DICE,SERENA YO TE AMO,PERO NO TENÍAN QUE INTERRUMPIR,DEBE SER QUE EL CHISME ESTA MUY BUENO,ay no mejor continuemos,perdon por interrumpir).**

ya vamos clemont -dijo ash muy furioso.

aaah ok -dijo clemont asustado.

bien serena vamos primero al centro pokemon -dijo ash,los dos se fueron al centro pokemon,ash recogió a pikachu,serena se sorprendió al ver a zorua fuera de su pokebola,pero aun así se la llevo.

ya en la biblioteca,los chicos estaban sentados en el piso,serena estaba sentada al lado de ash porque ash le dijo que estuviera cerca de el por si sentía que su pecho le dolía.

bien chicos ahora veremos bien la leyenda de yveltal -dijo yennifer teniendo el libro de la leyenda.

¿serena estas bien? -dijo ash susurrando,porque vio que serena puso su mano en su pecho.

si estoy bien -dijo serena.

bien ahora comencemos -dijo yennifer abriendo el libro.

¿porque la voz molesta tanto a ash?

¿creen que serena le diga a ash que es ella?

¿porque el pokemon empujo a serena?

¿porque la zorua de serena estaba fuera de su pokebola?

¿porque serena puso su mano en su pecho?

 **.Esta historia continuara.**

 **espero que les aya gustado,perdón por tardarme mucho tiempo,pero con las tareas y la escuela no me dan tiempo,también me quiero disculpar porque no puse un pokemon de serena,y ¿cual pokemon?,bueno la shinx de serena que se me olvido ponerla en cap anterior,ese lo voy a arreglar,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**


	15. La leyenda del destructor y amor parte 2

**Hola a todos mis lectores,como estan,espero que bien porque no me gusta que alguien triste,bueno me eh tardado mucho pro las tareas,ademas estoy enamorada de un chico de mi slon y no se como decirle,pero bueno eso no importa,bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **.La leyenda del destrutor y amor parte 2.**

ash y los demás están sentados viendo como yennifer abre el libro,serena estaba asustada cosa que noto ash.

bien comencemos -dijo yennifer.

Cuando los legendarios se enteraron de que yveltal se avía enamorado todos quedaron en shok,mas el dios pokemon no pudo creer que yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción se avía enamorado,pero lo que casi lo mate de impresión fue que yveltal esperaba a un bebe,todos los legendarios se fueron a visitar a yveltal, **(ya saben como se narra la historia).**

yveltal estaba a fuera de su casa tranquilo cuando escucha dos voces.

tanto tiempo yveltal -dijeron dos voces.

XENEAS,ZIGARDE -grito yveltal.

así es hermano -dijo zigarde.

vaya que hacen aquí -dijo yveltal impresionado.

pues te vinimos a visitar -dijo xerneas.

yveltal me entere que estas enamorado -dijo zigarde con un tono pícaro,cosa que sonrojo a yveltal.

si,amo mucho a hollyleaf -dijo yveltal.

vaya que tenemos aquí,yveltal el pokemon de la destrucción todo enamorado -dijo una voz.

si,que locura arceus jeje-dijo yveltal muy rojo.

si que lo es -dijo arceus,de tras de el estaban todos los legendarios.

vaya vinieron todos -dijo yveltal impresionado.

si crees que ninguno de nosotros se enteraría de que te enamoraste y estas esperando una bebe -dijo xerneas.

claro que no hermanita,bueno pasen -dijo yveltal,pero en eso escuchan un grito.

HOLLYLEAF -grito yveltal preocupado y asustado.

todos subieron a ver que pasaba,cuando entraron vieron holly acostada en la cama,las femeninas vieron que avía roto la fuente.

LA BEBE ESTA POR NACER -gritaron todos.

¿QUE? -gritaron todos los chicos.

¿que aremos? -pregunto voltres.

pues ustedes nada,nosotras atenderemos a hollyleaf -dijo giratina.

yo me quedo con holly -dijo yveltal.

ok -dijeron todos.

las horas pasaban y nada de noticias,yvelta estaba a fuera del cuarto rezandole a la luna que estaba en tiempo de eclipse,xerneas le dijo que se fuera del cuarto cosa que a el le molesto,xerneas dijo que la presencia de yveltal tal vez es la causa de que holly este asustada,yveltal salio del cuarto muy asustado,ya era muy tarde y los chicos no sabían nada,cuando de repente escuchan un aullido,yveltal salio como un rayo a ver que pasaba.

cuando entro vio a todas las chicas con una sonrisa,se acerco a holly,sus ojos comenzaban a votar lagrimas,los chicos entraron.

ya nació -dijo arceus muy impresionado.

si -dijo yveltal viendo a la pequeña criatura que estaba en brazos de holly.

de repente pokemon de todo tipo comenzaron a cantar una hermosa melodía,cosa que a la pequeña criatura le gusto,un umbreon se acerco a la niña para luego darle una flor de color morada con rosa.

ven yveltal -dijo holly,yveltal se acerco a holly.

es hermosa -dijo yveltal viendo la pequeña.

te amo yveltal -dijo holly.

yo también te amo holly -dijo yvetal para luego besar a holly.

ay que romántico -dijeron las chicas.

si que lo es,¿como se llamara la pequeña? -dijo arceus.

yveltal y holly se miraron para luego ver a la pequeña.

serena -dijeron los dos.

serena,es u bello nombre -dijo arceus.

si es un nombre lindo -dijo giratina.

holly ¿podemos hacer algo?-dijo arceus.

claro -dijo holly.

yveltal supo lo que arceus iba hacer,por lo cual cargo a la pequeña serena,todos estaban en un circulo,cada legendario brillaba de un color,el color que les correspondía ,eso colores fueron directo hacia la pequeña.

que hicieron -pregunto holly.

le dimos cada uno de nuestros poderes a la pequeña -dijo arceus.

pero lo raro en ella,son sus ojos y cabello -dijo articuno.

es cierto -dijo mew.

los ojos de serena,eran azules como el cielo y mar,cabello miel.

y que tiene que ver eso,ella nació así por la luna,como la luna esta en estado de eclipse,ademas yo también nací con la luna llena -dijo holly-y ademas ,yveltal te cuerdas -dijo holly muy roja,lo cual también sonroja a yveltal.

si -dijo yveltal muy rojo.

también por eso -dijo holly.

wow,increíble -dijeron todos.

padre tenemos que irnos -dijo la pequeña mew.

si es cierto -dijo arceus.

yveltal cuida de holly y la pequeña -dijo giratina.

si lo haré giratina -dijo yveltal con una sonrisa.

holly cuida de yveltal por nosotros si,y también de la pequeña lindura -dijo xerneas.

si lo haré -dijo holly.

adiós cuídense -dijeron todos..

adiós -dijeron yveltal y holly.

después de la despedida,todo estaba muy tranquilo,yveltal cuidaba de holly de su hija,pero esa felicidad de les duro mucho.

yveltal en donde esta la niña -pregunto holly.

creo que esta con umbreon y altaria -dijo yveltal,holly busco a la pequeña,y la encontró durmiendo en su cuna con espeon y umbreon.

aun siendo una bebe,eres querida por todos,no por que eres hija de yveltal,si no por tu corazón,lo que te hace especial -dijo holly con una sonrisa.

holly ven -dijo yveltal.

ya voy,duerme bien mi pequeña -dijo holly para luego besar la frente de la niña,holly fue con yveltal.

que pasa yveltal -dijo holly preocupada,pues la cara de yveltal reflejaba miedo.

mira -dijo yveltal señalando,cuando holly vio que pasaba se asusto mucho.

yveltal ¿que pasa,porque hacen eso?-dijo holly muy asustada,en eso escuchan un llanto,los dos corrieron a ver que pasaba,pues el llanto vino del cuarto de la pequeña serena ,cuando entraron,yveltal enfureció,alguien intentaba llevarse a serena,yveltal golpeo a la persona.

 **(Canción que suena,I Will Not Bow)**

hollyleaf vayámonos de aquí -dijo yveltal.

si -dijo para luego cargar a serena -umbreon altaria vayámonos -dijo holly a los pokemon,ellos asintieron.

yveltal se llevo de ay a todos,transformado en su forma pokemon,pero alguien tumbo a holly con la niña.

HOLLYLEAF,SERENA -grito muy asustado yveltal.

hollyleaf callo,cuando se paro vio que alguien se le acercaba.

¿que quieres? -dijo hollyleaf muy asustada.

lo que quiero es a esa niña que tienes ay -dijo el hombre.

no -dijo holly.

no me dejas arte nativa -dijo el hombre,para luego matar a holly con un cuchillo,esto hace que suelte a la niña,serena abrió sus ojos vien la horrible escena comenzó a llorar.

te dije que lo hicieras por las buenas -dijo el hombre,el hombre voltio y vio a la pequeña serena llorando -en cuanto a ti,me divertiré haciendo esto -dijo el hombre acercándose mas a serena,pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de serena comenzaron a brillar mas azul cielo y mar,pero con mas intensidad,cuando de la nada,una sombras aparecieron ,cada una con una forma pokemon,una sombra agarro el hombre.

pero que rayos -dijo el hombre muy asustado,pero lo que mas lo asusto fue que serena se convirtió en una sombra con forma de dragon - QUE DEMONIOS ERES -grito el hombre.

tu peor pesadilla -dijo serena,en eso serena le quita la cabeza al hombre,bañándola de sangre,pero algo captura a serena,de repente viene yveltal,poniéndose a llorar.

 **(La cancion termina,la que suena es My Immortal)**

holly -dijo yveltal agachándose para abrazar el cuerpo de holly.

yveltal -dijo holly con una voz débil.

holly -dijo yveltal aun llorando.

en..en donde esta la niña -dijo holly.

la buscare holly,pero quédate conmigo -dijo yveltal muy asustado y preocupado.

no puedo yveltal -dijo holly.

por favor no te vallas -dijo yveltal.

no puedo yveltal,yveltal prométeme algo -dijo holly llorando.

si lo que sea por ti holly -dijo yveltal tomando la mano de holly y poniéndola en su mejilla.

prométeme que cuando encuentras a nuestra hija,quiero que la cuides,que la cuides como yo no pude hacerlo,que la protejas,cuando se enamore la apoyes,en todo momento le des ánimos -dijo holly con mucho amor y llorando.

si lo haré holly,pero no digas que no la cuidaste,la cuidaste mejor que nada -dijo yveltal llorando.

te amo yveltal -dijo holly dando su ultimo aliento.

también te amo holly -dijo yveltal llorando -HOLLYLEAF -grito yveltal.

 **(Cancion de My Immortal termina)**

¿y que pasa después? -dijo bonnie.

pues es todo -dijo yennifer.

wow,nunca pensé que algo así podría pasar -dijo clemont.

si,pero no entiendo,el nombre de la hija aparece borroso -dijo yennifer.

si pero eso no importa -dijo clemont

si tienes razón -dijo yennife con una sonrisa malvada.

bueno vayámonos -dijo celmont,todos se pararon pero ash ve algo que le preocupo

¿serena estas bien? -pregunto ash al ver que serena volvió a poner su mano en su pecho.

no -dijo serena,en eso serena se desmaya pero antes de que toque el suelo,ash la salva.

¿pero que le pasa? -dijo yennifer.

SERENA -grito ash muy preocupado y asustado.

ASH ME DUELE EL PECHO -grito serena,y era verdad su pecho comenzó a arderle,serena cae inconsciente.

esta teniendo un infarto -dijo yennifer

vamos lleve mola rápido al centro pokemon -dijo clemont,todos salieron corriendo al centro pokemon.

serena resiste por favor -dijo ash muy preocupado mirando a serena.

¿porque serena nació con la luna llena en tiempo de eclipse?.

¿porque los pokemon cantaron por el nacimiento de serena?.

¿que era lo que pasaba afuera de la casa de yveltal y hollyleaf?.

¿porque el hombre quería a serena?.

¿quien rapto a serena?.

¿porque repentina mente a serena le dio un infarto?.

 **.Esta historia continuara.**

 **Espero que les aya gustado,tengo que ser sincera,cuando escribí la parte de la muerte de hollyleaf llore,bueno como ya saben porque me tardo mucho,y les prometo que actualizare la de pumba neko love,bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos.**

 **Voz misteriosa:ESPERA.**

 **Yo:ahora que quieres foxy.**

 **te acuerdas de lo que te dije.**

 **pero porque...a no me godas,me lo vas a decir ya.**

 **bueno ten,foxy me da una caja algo grande.**

 **tome la y la abrí.**

 **yo:AY PERO QUE KAWAII.**

 **era una cachorra lobo de colo marrón castaño,y ojos marrones.**

 **tu me dijiste que querías terne una lobita,por lo que te traje una.**

 **Yo:foxy no debiste.**

 **Foxy:claor que si.**

 **Yo:gracias foxy.**

 **bueno ahora si nos vemos.**


	16. Algo imposible de aceptar

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores,primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,es que con la escuela y las tareas no puedo,tambien quiero decirles que pronto voy a continuar uns de mis historias es la de pumba neko love,y creo que despues mi crossover,bueno son mas que decir comencemos.**

 **Algo imposible de aceptar.**

Ash,serena,clemont,y bonnie escucharon el final de la historia de yveltal,pero a serena le dio un infarto y su pecho comenzó a arderle y se desmayo,los chicos la llevaron al centro pokemon para ayudarla,¿que pasara ahora?.

Ya casi llegamos -dijo clemont corriendo.

Serena resiste un poco mas por favor -dijo ash corriendo viendo a serena.

los chicos llegaron al centro pokemon,la enfermera joy al verlo entran tan rapido se preocupo al ver que ash traia a serena en sus brazos llamo a su pokemon para que se la llevaran **(no se como se escribe el nombre del pokemon lo siento).**

puedo preguntar que paso -pregunto la enfermera joy.

serena se avía desmallado y le dolía su pecho -dijo bonnie muy preocupada.

ya veo,no se preocupen esta en buenas manos,se recuperara .dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

si eso espero -dijo ash muy preocupado mirando al piso.

ash no te preocupes,ella estará bien,serena es muy fuerte,tu mismo lo dijiste,recuerdas -dijo clemont

ash recordó cuando le dijo eso a clemont.

 **Flash back.**

 _serena avía perdido su primer concurso y estaba muy triste pero no quería nadie lo notara por lo que oculto su tristeza con una sonrisa._

 _crees que serena esta bien -dijo clemont preocupado._

 _no te preocupes -dijo ash con una sonrisa viendo a serena,clemont se le quedo mirando-serena es muy fuerte -dijo ash._

 _es cierto -dijo clemont con una sonrisa._

 **Fin del flash back.**

es cierto serena es fuerte,estará bien -dijo ash mirando a sus amigos.

pika pika pikachu (así se habla ash) -dijo pikachu con una sonrisa al igual que zoura.

pero en eso suena una alarma y las luces se ponen rojas.

QUE PASA -grito bonnie preocupada.

no puede ser,su amiga esta teniendo otro infarto -dijo la enfermera joy y fue corriendo el cuerto en donde estaba serena.

NOO SERENA! -grito ash muy preocupado y asustado

chicos vamos a ver -dijo clemont todos se fueron a ver,cuando llegaron vieron a la enfermera joy dándole electro shock a serena.

no serena -dijo bonnie llorando.

no serena no -dijo ash llorando.

vamos tienes que racionar -dijo la enfermera joy.

pero fue inútil,serena seguía sin racionar.

No serena -seguía diciendo ash.

vamos reacciona -dijo la enfermara joy muy asustada.

vamos serena tienes que despertar -dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de serena.

que quien eres tu -dijo serena a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

alguien que te ama -dijo la voz.

que -dijo serena sin entender.

olvídalo,tienes que despertar -dijo la voz.

pero no puedo es inútil -dijo serena triste.

no lo es,vamos tu puedes -dijo la voz animando a serena.

no puedo -dijo serena.

vamos se que puedes,no querrar dejar solos a tus amigos,a clemont, a bonnie,a tu madre,a Shona,a tierno,a trevol,a tus pokemons,a pikachu,a ash -dijo la voz.

ASH -grito serena para luego despertar.

mientras afuera de su cabeza,la enfermera joy seguía intentar reanimar a serena.

vamos no puedes morir -dijo la enfermera joy.

no serena no -seguía diciendo ash -no no no puedes morir serena no -dijo ash llorando -NO SERENA NO PUEDES MORIR,NO LO PERMITIRÉ -grito ash aun llorando.

en ese momento serena reacciono y su pulso volvió a la normalidad.

bien que bien que volvio a la normalidad -dijo la enfermera joy tranquila.

uff que bien -dijo bonnie.

que alivio -dijo clemont.

serena -dijo ash muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchase.

después de eso los chicos decidieron ir a dormir pero ash no podía ensillar el sueño.

no puedo dormir,serena me tiene muy preocupado -dijo ash -sera mejor que la vaya a ver -dijo ash y fue al cuarto en donde estaba serena.

al llegar no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima,pues serena estaba conectada a muchos aparatos,no quería que serena estuviera así no le gustaba para nada,pero se sorprendió cuando vio a braixen cuidando a serena pues serena la avía dejado en su pokebola.

braixen -dijo ash braixen volteo y vio a ash.

bra brai brai braxien (ah hola ash como estas) -dijo braixen.

estoy bien,¿estas preocupada por serena verdad? -dijo ash.

bra brai braixen bra braixen (si estoy preocupada por serena -dijo braixen pero claramente ash no le entendió pero sabia que si lo estaba.

ya veo,no te preocupes,ella estará bien -dijo ash con una sonrisa,en eso apareció greninja viendo a ash y a braixen,tanto como ash y braixen se soprendieron.

gre grenin greninja (¿estas bien braixen? -pregunto greninja.

bra brai brai braixen (eh si estoy bien greninja) -dijo braixen.

gre gre grenin greninja g grenin grenin gre greninja ( no me mientas braixen,por favor dime la verdad braixen) -dijo greninja preocupado.

en eso braixen comenzó a llorar y fue corriendo a donde estaba greninja para abrazarlo.

brai brai braixen brai braixe braixer brai brai braixen,braixer braix braixen (no estoy bien greninja,estoy asustada por lo que le pueda pasar a serena,tengo miedo greninja) -dijo braixen llorando mientras abrazaba a greninja.

gre gre graninja,grenin gre gre grenin greninja (no te preocupes braixen,ella es fuerte sabes que no le gustara que estés así braixen) -dijo greninja mientras abrazaba a braixen que en secreto la amaba mucho.

ash solo veía la escena con mucha ternura sabia que ellos dos estaban enamorados,pero aun no lo decían,así que decidió dejarlos solos,se fue hacia serena,y se sentó el la silla que avía ay.

serena no quiero verte asi,por favor despierta cuanto antes,quiero estar a tu lado verte sonreír,verte feliz,porque sin ti,sin ti estoy incompleto -dijo ash llorando viendo a serena luego tomo su mano-te amo serena -dijo ash a serena en su oído.

luego se paro para irse a dormir.

chicos vamos a dormir -dijo ash a greninja y braixen los cuales solo asintieron.

ya en la habitación ash se fue a su cama y se durmió pero su sueño no fue normal.

¿eh en donde estoy? -dijo ash.

justo en volverte a ver ash -dijo una voz.

ARCEUS! -grito sorprendido ash.

no solo yo -dijo arceus.

hola joven ash -dijo una voz femenina.

GIRATINA -grito ash.

no te olvides de nosotros -dijeron otras veces.

NO LO PUEDO CREER,ESTÁN TODOS AQUÍ -grito ash viendo a todos los legendarios.

asi es,y tenemos algo importante que decirte -dijo arceus.

vale dime arceus -dijo ash poniéndose serio.

sabemos como salvar a tu amiga -dijo arceus.

ENSERIO,DIME COMO SALVAR A SERENA -grito ash.

todos los legendarios se sorprendieron al escuchas ese nombre otra vez,mas yveltal que soltó una lagrima.

s...s.s.s..si a...a..e...e...l..el..ella -tartamudeo arceus.

arceus estas bien -dijo ash.

si estoy bien no te preocupes elegido -dijo arceus.

dime como salvar a serena por favor -dijo ash.

vale,la forma como salvarla es que tu lo hagas,sabes esos cuentos donde el príncipe le da un beso los labios a la princesa -dijo arceus pero el final lo dijo con forma picara.

s...s...s.s..s...s...si -dijo ash nervioso y rojo.

bueno es parecido pero este es en la mejilla -dijo arceus aun con su tono picaro.

a...a...ar...arc...arce...arceus en que estas pensando -pregunto ash muy nervios y rojo.

esa es la forma para salvar a serena,y que mejor que su príncipe azul -dijo giranita con el mismo tono que arceus.

vale -dijo ash muy nervioso y rojo.

bueno se que nuestra charla fue corta pero tienes que despertar -dijo arceus.

vale,nos vemos -dijo ash para luego despertar.

no puede ser ella,ella esta muerta -dijo arceus.

si ella murianal menos que sea otra persona con su nombre -dijo giratina.

aun no lo sabemos,por eso lo vamos a descubrir -dijo yveltal,los demas legendarios se sorprendieron pero luego pusieron una sonrisa.

vaya veo que saben eh jejejjejeje -dijo ash al despertar riendo pero también estaba rojo -vaya ya amaneció bueno tengo que ir a ver a serena -dijo ash.

hola ash al fin despiertas -dijo clemont

si que es todo un dormilón -dijo bonnie.

si lo siento chicos jejejejejjejej -dijo ash.

bueno apúrate que bonnie quiere ir a ver a serena YA -dijo bonnie apurando a ash.

vale voy a cambiarme -dijo ash para luego irse al baño,después todos comieron.

oigan en donde esta yennifer -pregunto la pequeña bonnie.

no lo se -dijo ash.

ella se fue,dijo que ya tenia lo que queria y se fue -dijo clemont.

vaya tan rápido -dijo ash.

es mala dejo a serena -dijo bonnie haciendo un puchero.

bueno no podemos hacer nada -dijo clemont.

si es cierto -dijo ash.

bueno a que esperan A VER A SERENA -grito a lo ultimo bonnie muy feliz.

SI -gritaron ash y clemont y se fueron corriendo a ver a serena.

al llegar vieron a la enfermera joy.

 **(música que suena My Inmortal)**

hola enfermera joy -dijo bonnie,pero vio que la enfermera joy estaba llorando al igual que su pokemon.

que pasa porque llora -dijo ash preocupado en eso vienen todos los pokemon de los chicos al igual que los de serena.

s...s...s...s...s.u...su...su a...a...am...ami...ami...amiga s...s...s.s. ..sere...sere...serena a...a...a m...m...m.u...mu...mu..muer...muer...muerto -dijo la enfermera joy llorando.

eso fue un baldo de agua caliente,no lo podían creer,no podía ser cierto.

NO es verdad díganos que no es verdad -dijo ash.

lo siento mucho -dijo la enfermera.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -grito ash muy herido,no lo podía creer serena no puede morir.

no es cierto no -dijo bonnie llorando.

no puede ser -dijo clemont llorando.

los chico corrieron al cuarto de serena y entraron y era verdad serena avía muerto,no tenia pulso.

ash corrió hacia serena y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

serena por favor despierta por favor no te vallas NOOOOOOO SERENA -grito ash abrazando a serena.

no serena no .dijo bonnie llorando.

clemont solo mente abrazaba a su hermano mientras que los pokemon lloraban,greninja abrazo a braixen y pikachu a sylveon.

¿quien es la persona que le hablo a serena?.

¿porque la forma de salvar a serena era que ash la besara?.

¿porque los legendarios dicen que serena esta muerta?.

¿porque yennifer se fue diciendo eso?.

¿porque serena murió?.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Bueno ese fue el cap,espero que les haya gustado,no tengo mucho que decirle un beso y un abrazo nos vemos**


	17. Una bella fenix renace de las Cenizas

**Hola chicos y chicas,perdón por tardar otra vez si,y bueno ustedes me tienen abandonada ya ni ponen sus reviews :( malos :'(,bueno sin mas drama por favor fairy,bueno comencemos.**

 **Una Bella Fenix Renace de las Cenizas del amor.**

Nuestro héroes están muy destrozados,su mejor amiga serena murió y ellos no pudieron hacer nada,pero el que mas tiene el corazón roto es ash,serena,su amiga de la infancia,su amor de infancia,una chica que lo ayudo,lo animo,le dio muchas sonrisas,todos esos días que el estaba con ella eran los mejores,la ayudo a conseguir su sueño,ella le dijo que nunca ay que rendirse nunca,le ayudo a conocer el amor,le ayudo a darse cuenta que la amaba,pero fue muy tarde para decirle,ella ya no estaba con el,y jamas volverá,Ash verdadera mente estaba con el corazón roto.

 **(Canción que suena Inoccense)**

por favor serena vuelve,por favor regresa,no te vallas,no puedo vivir sin ti no puedo -decía ash llorando abrazando el cuerpo de serena.

NO SERENA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -grito bonnie llorando abrazando a su hermano.

tranquila bonnie tranquila -dijo clemont llorando abrazando a su hermana.

Pika pika pi pika pikachu (no puede ser serena) -dijo pikachu llorando abrazando a sylveon.

SYL SYL SYL SYL SYL SYLVE SYLVEO SYLVEO SYLVE SYLVE SLVEOOOOOOOOOON (NO NO NO NO NO PUEDE SER SERENAAAAAAAAAAAA) -grito sylveon llorando.

brai brai braixen (no no serena) -dijo braixen llorando.

chicos tenemos que sepultar el cuerpo de su amiga -dijo joy triste.

que dijo -dijo ash.

que tenemos...-joy no pudo terminar ya que ash avía volteado con una mirada llena de rabia y dolor.

no lo vuelva a decir -dijo ash con una voz amenazante pero también con un tono de tristeza y dolor.

bueno los dejo solos -dijo joy.

 **(La canción termina)**

ash tenemos que hacer eso,no creo que a serena le guste que su cuerpo este asi a la vista de todo -dijo clemont.

No no no no ella no esta muerta clemont no,ella me dijo que jamas nos dejaría,que nunca me abandonaría -dijo ash muy triste pero aun con el tono amenazante pero el final lo dijo en susurro.

ash lo se,pero ella ya no esta aqui -dijo clemont.

pero en eso puni-chan se fue hacia el bosque.

PUNI-CHAN ESPERA -grito bonnie y fue corriendo hacia puni-chan.

Bonnie espera,ash -dijo clemont.

ve por ella clemont,yo me quedo -dijo ash sin mirar nada mas que el cuerpo de serena.

bien -dijo clemont mirando a su amigo para luego irse de tras de su hermanita.

porque serena porque me dejaste,vuelve,no puedo vivir sin ti -dijo ash llorando.

pikachu (ash) -dijo su fiel amigo pikachu.

chicos déjenme solo si -dijo ash.

pika pikachu (vale ash) -dijo pikachu llevándose a los demás pokemon.

 **(conversación de pokemons)**

pikachu porque,no podemos dejar a serena -dijo jolteon.

miren chicos tenemos que dejar solo a ash con ella,se que muy difícil para el,ya que ama mucho a serena -dijo pikachu.

si eso es cierto,serena es muy importante para el -dijo espeon.

pero que hacemos,puni-chan se fue -dijo Geninja que aun abrazaba a braixen.

bueno se fue ya que no quería escuchas que tenían que sepultar a serena -dijo riolu.

es cierto el pobre no vieron su cara cuando vio a serena m..m..m muerta -dijo Hawlucha.

es cierto -dijo Flareon.

bueno vamonos ya por favor -dijo braixen quien aun lloraba.

claro vamos -dijo pikachu y se fueron.

en el cuarto de serena.

ash estaba durmiendo,pero el sentía algo caliente,pero no le daba mucho importancia,pero sentía que venia de serena.

afuera del centro pokemon unas personas estaban llorando.

NO PORQUE SE FUE LA BOBA MALCRIADA -grito jessi.

no puede ser esa niña tonta no esta,y dejo el torpe solo -dijo james llorando

Pobre torpe,esta solo con el corazón roto,eso es algo que solo se puede reparar con la misma persona por la cual se rompió -Dijo Meowth.

CIERTO-gritaron los tres.

volviendo con ash.

en el cuarto ash aun estaba durmiendo,pero algo pasaba con serena.

En la mente de serena.

vemos a serena llorando.

porque esto tenia que pasar porque -dijo serena llorando.

porque es algo para que tu corazón y para ese chico llamado ash se unan mas y tu mi niña,renazcas como una fenix con su amado chico -dijo una voz

que quien eres tu -dijo serena.

alguien que no recuerdas,pero no solo yo mi niña -dijo la voz.

quien dijo serena.

alguien que conoces serena -dijo otra voz.

que -dijo serena.

ya lo sabrás serena ahora tienes que volver con tus amigos,con ese chico -dijo la primera voz.

pero como,no puedo -dijo serena llorando.

si puedes mi princesa,no quieres volver con tus amigos,con tu madre,con tus pokemon,con shona,tierno,trevol,nene,clemont,bonnie,Korrina,con tu rival del amor miettet,Con tu amado ash -dijo la primera voz.

Ash -dijo serena,ese nombre le retumbaba la cabeza de repente todo se puso negro.

en el cuarto de serena.

el cuarto de repente emprendió fuego,el cuerpo de serena estaba en llamas bueno parecía,su cuerpo brillaba una luz de colores muy hermosos.

en otro lugar.

Clemont en donde esta puni-chan -dijo bonnie.

no lo se,espera MIRA -dijo clemont,en eso vieron a puni-chan llorando.

puni-chan no llores si por favor -dijo bonnie.

si,serena jamas se ira,ella esta con nosotros si -dijo clemont.

vamonos si puni han -dijo bonnie.

puni-han sonrio y se abalanzo hacia bonnie.

vamonos pues -dijo bonnie y se fueron.

ya en el centro pokemon en el cuarto de serena.

ash despierta -dijo clemont.

eh,hola clemont -dijo ash.

ash tenemos que... -no pudo terminar ya que el aparato de serena estaba sonando.

 **(canción que suena Grenade)**

imposible -dijo clemont.

no puede ser -dijo bonnie.

SERENA ESTA VIVA -grito ash muy feliz y llorando.

Hola chicos -dijo serena sonriendo.

SERENA -gritaron los tres y abrazaron a serena.

Calma chicos estoy bien -dijo serena.

COMO QUE CALMA SERENA,ESTÁBAMOS MUY TRISTE POR TU MUERTE -grito bonnie.

CIERTO NO NOS DIGAS CALMA -grio clemont.

vale vale chicos -dijo serena.

te extrañe mucho serena -dijo ash llorando.

yo tambien te extrañe ash -dijo serena en eso ash besa a serena en la mejilla.

no vuelvas hacer eso serena -dijo ash mirando a serena a los ojos.

vale no lo vuelvo hacer ash -dijo serena en eso entran todos los pokemon y abrazan a serena.

yo tambien los extrañe chicos -dijo serena.

esto ay que celebrarlo por los enamorados -dijeron clemont y bonnie con miradas picaras.

de que hablan chicos jejejej -dijo ash nervioso y muy rojo al igual que serena.

bueno A CELEBRAR -grito bonnie.

en otro lado.

LA BOBA ESTA VIVA -grito jessi.

SI Y EL TORPE ESTA FELIZ-grito james.

ES HORA DEL PLAN -grito meowth.

LOS BOBOS SERÁN FELICES -gritaron los tres.

 **(La canción termina)**

¿porque puni-chan se fue?.

¿porque serena estaba caliente?.

¿quienes eran las voces?.

¿porque el equipo rokect estaba llorando por la muerte de serena?.

¿cual es el plan del equipo rokect?.

¿porque serena brillaba de varios colores?.

¿porque dicen que serena renace como una fenix con su amado?.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **HOLA A TODOS,volví otra vez XD,bueno ya saben porque siempre tardo,a continuación haré un opening pero no creo que sea bueno,bueno no tengo mucho que decirles un beso y un abrazo nos vemos.**


	18. La bestia despierta

**Hola a todas volví!,si mucho tiempo de descanso XD,bueno no quiero hacerlos esperar comencemos.**

 **La bestia despierta.**

Después de lo que sucedió con serena **(En este cap ash ay tiene sus medallas,por lo que paso en el anime también aquí,pero digamos que aquí es deferente)** Los chicos decidieron descansar antes de que la liga Kalos comience,nuestros héroes se encuentran dormidos,pero en la tienda de las chicas.

 _Sueño de serena_

Se puede ver un gran desastre,avía mucho caos,todo destruido,avía sangre por todos lados,cuerpos de humanos y pokemon desmembrados todo era una pesadilla,y en medio estaba serena de espaldas,en eso aparece ash junto con clemont y bonnie.

serena! -dijo ash pues serena no respondía.

serena -dijo bonnie pero asustada,en eso serena voltea solo su cara,abre sus ojos,estos estaban negros,y tenia una sonrisa diabólica,pero eso no fue la que asusto a los chico,serena estaba bañada en sangre,pero en su mano derecha tenia una pata de un pokemon.

Serena -dijeron ash,bonnie y clemont,en eso serena se acerca rápidamente a bonnie y la golpea justo en el estomago.

BONNIE! -grito clemont pero fue golpeado,en eso serena toma el brazo de clemon y le rompe el brazo,clemont dio un grito desgarrador,serena con mucha fuerza le quito el brazo,clemont se desangraba muy rápido,luego ella dirigió su mirado a ash,este a pesar del miedo se molesto.

Esta no eres tu serena - dijo ash,en eso serena lo quiso atacar pero el fue mas rápido y la golpeo dejándola en el suelo,en eso ash la tomo de la cabeza para luego partirle el cuello- lo siento mucho serena.

pero no fue todo,cuando ash estaba por irse,serena se paro,tal vez tenia el cuello roto para no estaba muerta,y nunca moriría por algo así,giro su cabeza como un búho.

no creas amor,no voy a morir tan fácilmente - en eso golpeo a ash en la espalda,y con rapidez se transformo en un pokemon,mas especifico en una sylveon,en uno de sus listones tomo a ash y lo golpeo contra una roca,ash estaba sangrando demasiado,en eso serena con otro de sus listones le quito el ojo izquierdo a ash,ash por el dolor no puedo aguantar y grito,pero una roca golpeo a serena haciendo que esta voltee.

era bonnie con algunos rasguños.

Suelta a ash serena -pero esta solo rió,luego tomo a bonnie y luego a clemont,cada uno lo tenia un uno de sus listones,luego se transformo otra vez en humana pero tenia atrapados a los chicos con fuerza psiquica,en eso comenzó,comenzó a quitarle las partes del cuerpo de los chicos,los brazos,las piernas,los chicos aun no morían eso de debía a que serena quería mantenerlos con vida,pero luego clemon y bonnie murieron.

Se.s..s...s... .. ..s...serena por que lo haces -dijo ash.

No soy serena ashy -era cierto,esa no parecía la voz de serena,pero aun tenia el tono femenino.

luego de eso serena le quito la cabeza a ash derramando mucha sangre.

 _Fin del sueño._

En eso serena despierta de golpe,como pudo soñar eso,y seguir soñando lo?, a caso era algo que pasara?,eso era algo que la tenia a muerte,vio que bonnie estaba durmiendo por lo que decidió salir de la tienda,decidió irse.

Va caminando por un camino,mientras piensa en ese sueño,a caso era una premonición?.

Basta ya,eso solo fue una pesadilla serena calma - serena se dijo a si misma,pero en eso escucha un ruido,y va a ver que es.

cuando llega se horroriza,era un humano junto con un delphox matando a un pokemon era un lucario,luego cuando el lucario por fin estaba muerto,ellos dirigieron su mirada a la lopunny que estaba ay,ella estaba asustada,sabían que harían con ella.

serena no podía soportar algo así,por lo que fue con el chico.

Jajajajaja ahora si podemos divertirnos con esta coneja jajaja -dijo el chico quien tenia como 26 o 18,cabello rojo,con ojos morados.

Oye chico -dijo serena,en eso el chico voltea.

en que puedo ayudarla bella chica -dijo el chico con algo de descaro.

que piensas hacer con esa lopunny -pregunto serena,ella ya sabia para que,pero quería saberlo del chico.

nada importante lindura,solo divertirme con ella -en eso el chico toma a serena,y la lopunny escapa,pero el delphox fue por ella pero su entrenador lo detuvo.

Déjala delphox,me divertiré con esta chica -dijo para luego regresar a delphox a su pokebola.

Oye porque a la fuerza,puedo hacerlo si quieres -dijo serena.

Porque eso dices pero luego te escapas -dijo el chico mirándola.

claro que no,eres guapo,y me gustas -dijo serena con una sonrisa juguetona.

Con que te gusto eh - en eso la besa en el cuello,serena simplemente se deja besar,luego el chico le comenzó a quitar el short y su blusa **(No se como se llama la camisa que tiene serena cuando se viste para dormir)** el chico se quedo mirando a serena.

Oye no es justo tu también tienes recibir atención -serena se pone encima del chico y se acerca a su cuello,pero de repente lo muerde con mucha fuerte,el chico iba a gritar pero serena le tapa la boca con su mano,luego con su otra mano le pincha los ojos con sus garras,el chico no podía gritar ni ver,pero si sabia en donde estaba serena,intento quitársela de encima pero no pudo.

serena le hacia de todo,pero tal y como en el sueño,uso fuerza psiquica y comenzó a quitarle piernas y brazos,luego ella misma con su fuego lo quemo,luego rompió la pokebola de delphox asesinado a este,pero luego tono que una parte del cuerpo seguía intacta el pecho con la cabeza,pero no tenia la parte inferior ni los brazos,serena se acerco y comenzó a comerse esa parte del cuerpo de chico,se comía todo,el corazón,las tripas,todo los órganos que tenia,e incluso el cerebro de este,todo era muy asqueroso,pero para serena era como una comida deliciosa.

luego de terminar con su comida,vio el cuerpo del lucario,se acerco a este,y hizo brillar el cuerpo,luego el lucario se movió,estaba vivo,e incluso el estaba impresionado,en eso apareció la lopunny y lo abrazo.

Ya pueden estar tranquilos,ellos ya no les harán daño -dijo serena quien ya estaba vestida.

Lucario y lopunny lo abrazaron y le agradecieron por ayudarlos,a pesar de que hizo eso.

luego serena decidió irse,se despido de ellos,mientras caminaba recordaba lo que avía echo,se sentía feliz de que ese chico ya no estaba en este mundo.

se lo parece fue un maldito,como se le ocurrió hacerle eso a pokemones inofensivos ,pero la verdad,era una delicia,tenia buen sabor,pero a la vez no me gusto hacer eso,me hizo sentir un monstruo -dijo serena,pero en eso tono que alguien lo estaba viendo,cuando vio quien era se asusto-a...a...ash.

correcto serena -dijo ash mirándola.

as..ash puedo explicarlo -dijo serena muy asustada,pero ash abraza a serena.

No vuelvas hacer eso serena -dijo ash.

Hacer que ash -impresionada.

Matar a alguien de esa manera -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ash no no quise hacerlo no no quise -decía llorando.

tranquila serena,ya se porque lo hiciste,no te preocupes -dijo ash-pero no vuelvas a dejar que te toquen así por favor -esta vez un poco celoso pero a la vez serio y molesto al saber que tocaron a su chica.

Claro ash,pero dime,porque no ..no te..molesto que hiciera eso -dijo asustada.

pues yo hubiera echo eso,no quiero que lastimen a los pokemon,y a nadie,pero cuando vi que el iba a lastimar a esa lopunny me moleste,pero cuando vi que hacías eso y cuando vi que la corrió decidí ir a buscar a lopunny,pero cuando llegamos vimos como ese chico ya estaba muerto,y supe que lo mataste-dijo ash muy serio.

ash no quise hacer eso,soy un monstruo-en eso serena lo abraza muy fuerte mientras lloraba.

ya serena tranquila,tranquila estoy aquí -dijo intentando calmarla-ven vamos a dormir antes de que clemont y bonnie se despierten.

claro ash -dijo serena sonriendo en eso los dos se fueron a dormir,antes de que serena entrara a la tienda,ash le beso la mejilla pero fue muy cerca de los labios,esta solo se sonroja eh hizo lo mismo,cuando ya estaba en la tienda no pudo dejar de pensar en que lo que hizo,y en como ash se lo tomo bien,sabia que ash era así,pero tenia que hablar sobre eso luego,pero también tenia que decirle algo importante sobra ella,no solo a el si no a los demás,algo oculto de ella.

Tienes que hacerlo,o yo lo haré -dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de serena.

Lo haré calla estúpido -dijo serena a la voz.

buenas noches serena,o debería decir,princesa del caos y destrucción,pero también eres buena,crees que debería ponerte un nombre nuevo -dijo la voz con un noto de diversión.

cállate y déjame dormir -dijo serena muy molesta.

ok buenas noches princesa -dijo la voz para luego dejarla tranquila.

Tienes razón tengo que decirles -dijo serena para luego dormirse.

¿que significa el sueño de serena?.

¿que le paso a serena cuando vio al chico y a su delphox asesinar a lucario y querer lastimar a lopunny?.

¿porque serena se comió al chico?.

¿como ash supo que serena no estaba en la tienda durmiendo?.

¿quien es la voz que habla con serena?.

¿porque la voz dice que serena es la princesa del caos y destrucción?.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Hey que les parece no estoy muerta XD,si muchos días de no subir cap!,pero ya saben porque es,la escuela Dx,pero ya voy a terminar y en cuanto antes mejor :D,esto es solo el principio,pero hey,ustedes también me tienes abandonada,no dejan review,MALOS! XD,bueno ya ya,este cap tuvo algo de gore,no soy buena en esto así que voy empezando,por favor no me odien por esto por poner algunos pokemon que les gustan,bueno sin mas que decir un beso y un abrazo nos vemos**


	19. Sombras y caos

**Hola a todos,wow jajajajaja que raro no xD jjajajja,bueno ya,este es el cap 19 de la hija de yveltal,miran la próxima los mato sin cap por DOS AÑOS :( porque,porque no dejan reviews,los mato enserio los mato! xD bueno ya ya jajajj comencemos.**

 **Sombras y caos.**

Después de lo que paso en la noche,serena no pudo dormir tan solo pensar en el sueño,y lo que paso con ese chico,y que ash lo tomara bien,era muy raro pero no le tomo mucha importancia por lo que se durmió.

Ya en la mañana como siempre clemont fue el primero en pararse,después fue bonnie y por mas raro que sea ash,los chicos estaban muy preocupados,serena nunca se para tan tarde por lo que bonnie fue a ver que pasaba.

en la tienda de las chicas,bonnie vio que serena tenia las mejillas rojas,por lo que significaba algo que era normal en ella.

Otro sueño mas jajajaja -dijo bonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

eeh bonnie -dijo serena ya despertando.

si soy yo -dijo bonnie -dime otro sueño con ese chico zuraork verdad? jajaja -dijo bonnie con una sonrisa maliciosa.

eh pe..pero..d...d.e... hablas bonnie claro que no -dijo serena muy sonrojada desviando la mirada.

jajaja es cierto,ay serena estas enamorada que quieres que te diga,jajajja y es de ash -dijo bonnie.

No no estoy enamorada de el -dijo serena con la cara mas roja que antes.

Tal vez digas que no,pero tu cara dice que si -dijo bonnie-vamos admítelo no le dire a nadie.

Vale si estoy enamorada de el -dijo serena cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

lo sabia si lo sabia! -dijo bonnie con un tono triunfante.

espera lo sabias? -dijo serena impresionada quitándose las manos de la cara.

si jejje desde hace tiempo -dijo bonnie-sabes que le tienes que decir verdad.

lo se,pero cada vez que quiero algo pasa,o no puedo por los nervios y el miedo -dijo serena algo triste.

tranquila ya se lo dirás -dijo bonnei para calmarla-vamos que ash esta muy preocupado por ti jejejeje no puede estar tranquilo si no sabe que estas bien -dijo bonnie para molestarla un poco.

vale ya voy -dijo serena parándose para cambiarse de ropa.

después de eso,los chicos comieron y se cepillaron los dientes.

Bien ya estamos listo -dijo ash con su tipica sonrisa.

pi pika pikachu (si claro ash) -dijo pikachu muy feliz ya en el hombro de su entrenador.

claro estamos listo -dijo clemont.

bonnie esta lista! -dijo muy emocionada la pequeña bonnie.

pero entes de irse serena se paro en seco.

eh serena que pasa -dijo clemont viendo lo que hacia serena.

No no esto no puedes ser no ahora no -dijo serena en susurro pero estaba muy asustada.

de repente una luz rápidamente tomo a serena del cuello y comenzó a tomar forma de un chico.

vaya vaya que tenemos aquí -dijo el chico-es nada mas y menos que serena la princesa del caos y destrucción,o bueno pero te vez diferente ahora eres buena,enserio tenemos que cambiarte el nombre jajaja -dijo el chico burlándose de ella.

EH SUELTA A SERENA AHORA MISMO -grito ash muy molesto .

eh ah ya veo ellos son tus amigos jajaja -pero luego ve a ash-JAJAJA enserio es el,no puede creerlo estas enamorada de el...

No pudo terminar porque serena lo dio un golpe en el estomago.

Que quieres eh,matarme o que,Que quieres Dark -dijo serena con una sonrisa.

Jjajajaj ya sabes a que serena -dijo el chico que se llamaba dark,en eso parecio como un humano solo que este tenia alas de demonio,su cabello era de color rojo con algo de azul oscuro,sus ojos eran de color morado.

Bueno sabes,no hacia falta eso -dijo serena.

claro que si pero no es todo,vine a ver que tal estas en tu forma fisica - en eso golpe a a serena en la cara dejando le la mejilla roja.

Déjala maldito -en eso ash golpeo a dark,esto si que le dolió mucho.

insolente ahora veras -dijo dark en eso lanzo un rayo de color purpura con negro a los chicos,esto los dejo sangrando ya que el rayo los hizo mucho daño tanto a pokemon,como a entrenador.

serena el ver esto,como sus amigos se desangraban tanta fue la rabia que su cuerpo empezó a brillar de color rojo.

parte de su cuerpo fue cambiando,le salieron alas,cuernos,cola,su cabello, cambio a color rojo con algo de negro y azul oscuro y gris,sus alas eran de color rojo,su cuernos eran de color marrón oscuro,su cola era la de un zorro era de color gris,pero en la punta del pelaje era de color azul oscuro,sus ojos eran de color azul celeste pero estos tenían un brillo muy intenso,y su ropa cambia,ahora tenia una blusa sin tiras de color gris con algo de azul teniendo un poco de brillo,una falda de color azul oscuro,con un símbolo muy extraño era como un zorro o algo parecido,y unas botas de color negro,y su piel parecía roja con negro.

dark miraba muy impresionada pero a la vez con miedo.

jajajaja vaya miren que decidió dar su forma...

en eso serena le lazo un rayo de color negro,luego de lanzar un lanzallamas morado,en eso ash pudo ver el lanzallamas se impresiono y recordó ese lanzallamas cuando peleaban con los pokemon de tipo fuego.

s.s.e...s..r...s.e...sere...serena tu... -impresionado.

Jajajjaja enserio,solo porque lastime a tus amigos te molestas que ridicu -pero serena solamente lo tomo del cuello y lo empozo a quemar,luego hizo lo mismo que en el sueño,uso fuerza psiquica pero esta vez,serena se acerco al dark y le quito el brazo derecho,dark por el dolor solo grito de dolor.

los chicos miraban con horror lo que hacia serena,en especial ash,ver como estaba serena y lo que hacia era muy horrible.

Por ...porf...por...favor n..n.. -decía dark muy asustado,pero serena solo le quito el otro brazo y las piernas-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH.

SERENA POR FAVOR PARA NO LO HAGAS -grito bonnie muy aterrada.

Pero serena solo con una sonrisa le quito la cabeza a dark,luego golpe el pecho de este y le quito el corazón,para luego quemar lo.

en eso alguien abrazo a serena por detrás,era ash quien estaba llorando.

Por favor serena para,no hagas esto por favor -mientras lloraba tenia una sonrisa.

serena al escuchar la voz de ash y ver la sonrisa que tenia,se desmayo y volviendo a ser humana.

serena -dijo ash muy preocupado.

¿De que era el sueño que hablo bonnie?.

¿Quien es ese chico zoruark?.

¿Porque ese chico llamado dark quería a serena?.

¿porque serena se transformo?.

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **WOW que pasara ahora xD,eso solo lo se yo ajajjajaja,si me dirán malo de todo,pero igual,ustedes también lo son :(,ahora en el otro cap,si habrá opening SIIIIII! xD,Jajaja enserio es que quiero hacerlo,pero eso tardara mucho,pero no estoy segura si para el otro cap, perdón si el cap no les gusto,bueno sin mas que decir voy a contestar reviews Yey :D.**

 **: me alegro que te gusten mis historias,y con respeto a las demás historias veré cuando puedo actualizarlas.**

 **Themoon1997: Me alegro que te guste,y si impresión total XD,nadie sabia que pasaría jajaja.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir un beso y un abrazo nos vemos.**


End file.
